Au delà des convictions
by Jennalocked
Summary: Lana est orpheline, Lana vit chez les Black depuis tellement de temps qu’elle a prit l’habitude de subir. Mais heureusement qu’il est là, heureusement qu’il est courageux, pour elle, pour eux.
1. chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Le soleil d'été était déjà haut dans le ciel quand la porte d'entrée du 12 Square Grimmaurd s'ouvrit silencieusement, laissant apparaitre une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux châtains d'une quinzaine d'années. Lana Perckins "Black" se traîna d'un pas lourd pour traverser la rue déserte. L'air chaud qui s'engouffrait dans ses longs cheveux détachés lui procura une brève sensation de bien être. Elle était soulagée d'avoir pu sortir de cette grande maison sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Du moins pas avant qu'elle n'ai eu la chance de sortir dehors.

\- Grifdur !, héla une voix provenant de l'autre côté de la rue, juste devant la porte de la maison des Black

L'adolescente se raidit, il était fou de crier son nom aussi fort dans la rue !

\- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?, demanda-t-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, essoufflé d'avoir couru pour la rattraper.  
\- Chut ferme là, chuchotait elle en jetant un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule. Tu sais très bien où je vais Patmol, dit elle finalement en reprenant la marche  
\- Je t'accompagne

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la bordure d'une forêt dense. Au stade où ils en étaient, les silences étaient tout aussi communicatifs que des mots. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle s'était faufilée dehors.

Elle suivit un petit sentier et entra dans une petite cavité creusée dans la roche, cachée par les arbres alentours. Jamais personne ne venait ici, plus depuis que les Moldus préféraient vivre en ville pour y vaquer à leur occupations. Lana s'était assise sur un amas de feuilles qu'ils avaient mit en guise de fauteuil, faute de pouvoir avoir recours à la magie au risque de se faire exclure de leur école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Sirius entra à son tour, s'affalant en face d'elle.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?, se risquait il à lui demander  
\- Aussi bien que tu peux l'imaginer.  
\- Lana, tu sais parfaitement ce que j'en pense. Tu n'as pas été accueillie dans notre famille pour subir le mauvais caractère de ma maudite mère !  
\- Comme si je l'avais choisit. Et puis tu peux parler, tu en subis autant que moi.  
\- Moi c'est différent.  
\- Vraiment ? Pour moi c'est la même chose. Mais toi tu es son fils et c'est pire.  
\- Elle ne m'a jamais considéré comme tel. Du moins plus depuis que j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor.  
\- Tu oublis aussi le fait que tu te sois attaché à une racaille comme moi. Cette tache noire dans la noble maison des Black qui ternit la réputation de la famille, faussant sa devise du sang pur.  
\- On n'y peut rien, ils sont comme ça. On ne pourra pas les changer. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous soyons obligés de supporter Ça !  
\- Mais enfin Sirius ! On ne peut pas partir comme ça !, s'alarma t elle  
\- Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te retenir ici ?  
\- Malgré tout, elle a quand même accepté de m'accueillir chez vous. Elle m'a offert un foyer.  
\- Un foyer dans lequel tu es censé te sentir en sécurité. Est ce le cas ? Bien sur que non. Elle te déteste rien que parce que tu vies. Tout ce que Kreattur te balance c'est elle qui lui a dit. C'est aussi elle, il y a deux ans qui t'a prit ton balai pour qu'il finisse en cendre dans la cheminée, on ne te l'a pas volé. Ta collection tant aimée de cartes de joueurs de Quidditch, c'est elle aussi qui l'a prise. Je l'ai vu la donner à ce McNair. Et tu crois que cet épouventard est arrivé tout seul dans ton armoire ?

La jeune fille fit la moue, grimaçant de dégoût. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle aurait tant voulu que ça soit tout le contraire. C'était tellement douloureux de se sentir aussi détestée pour être simplement ce qu'elle était. Walburga avait tout de même acceptée de l'accueillir dans sa noble maison. Elle qui n'avait aucun sang de Black. Elle savait que Walburga avait eu une quelconque relation avec son défunt père. Elle se demandait toujours comment est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour éprouver du bonheur avec une aussi affreuse sorcière qu'elle. Mme Black était tout ce qui pouvait d'écrire la parfaite lady au sang pur, vivant de son immense richesse que sa faille avait accumulée au fil des ans, se transmettant de génération en génération. Son allure était sec et fier, c'était incontestablement une femme très sévère où la rigueur était de mise.

Elle frissonna en pensant au premier jour où elle était arrivée ici, seulement âgée de 11 ans. Elle avait tout suite compris qu'elle n'était pas la bien venue. Walburga l'avait aussitôt mise à contribution, frôlant avec le travail des elfes de maisons.

Elle avait passé la plupart de ses journées enfermées à clé dans sa chambre sous le toit. Elle se rappelait encore du jour où le fils aîné des Black, Sirius, s'était faufilé dans sa chambre pour lui amener de quoi manger. Dès l'instant, un profonde amitié avait liée les deux jeunes adolescents, tous deux âgés du même âge. Et quand ils furent tous deux dirigés vers les Gryffondors, la déception se lisait sur les trais haineux de sa marâtre. Jamais personne n'était allé ailleurs qu'à Serpentard.

Cependant, elle fut soulagée de constater que son dernier fils, Regulus, avait suivit les traditions de la famille, devenant incontestablement le grand chouchou, le favoris, le seul et unique prétendant à l'héritage.

Avoir Regulus avec eux à Poudlard les avaient tous les deux dérangés. Néanmoins, ils faisaient comme s'il n'existait pas, ignorant ses remarques désobligeant de Serpentard.

Lana ne pu contrôler les larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues brûlante de fureur et de tristesse. Elle était en colère contre elle d'avoir pu espérer que les choses pourraient aller mieux.  
Sirius s'était approché d'elle, recourbant ses petites mains par ses mains brûlantes rassurantes.

\- Lana, je t'en prie, il faut que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement. Tu crois que c'est une vie ça ? Non, absolument pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu sais que je tiens à toi.  
\- Mais comment ferions nous pour vivre ?, dit elle d'une voix aiguë  
\- J'en ai beaucoup parlé avec James avant les vacances. Il m'a envoyé un hibou avant hier. Ses parents sont d'accord pour nous héberger. On aurait un foyer et un toit.  
\- Mais on n'a pas d'argent.  
\- Crois moi, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de vivre au dépend des autres, j'aime bien avoir ma dépendance. Mais pour le moment se sera les Potter qui nous aiderons pour tout. Pendant notre scolarité. Après j'entends bien prendre une maison.  
\- Et Cornedrue t'a dit que ses parents étaient d'accord pour nous héberger ?  
\- Oui et c'est eux même qui ont proposé que nous venions habiter chez eux.  
\- Ils sont vraiment gentils.  
\- N'oublie pas que se sont les parents de Cornedrue.  
\- Oui c'est vrai. Dans ce cas je te promets d'y réfléchir. Ça a l'air facile dit comme ça mais je ne sais pas si je peux avoir le courage de le faire.  
\- Tu l'as. Je le sais. Il faut seulement que tu t'en rendes compte. On est des Gryffondors !

Elle sourit faiblement, à demie convaincu. Oui, c'était tellement facile à dire comme ça, caché dans cette petite grotte. Mais une fois que la terrible Walburga se tiendrait devant elle, sa maudite baguette à la main, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir rassembler tout son courage. Elle le laissa s'approcher d'elle pour l'embarrasser.

Avec le temps, elle avait appris à ne plus se raidir en scrutant les alentours de peur d'être surprise. Il fallait quand même dire que leurs débuts avaient été chaotiques. Elle se demandait même comment elle avait pu faire pour affronter ces regards de mépris et ces réflexions odieuses que les autres filles avaient eues envers elle. Sirius était de ceux que les filles adoraient convoiter. Son physique de mauvais garçon et sa réputation qu'il n'avait plus à prouver le rendait attrayant pour tout Poudlard.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fais sourire ?, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils  
\- Rien, c'est juste ... J'étais ... Je me rappelais de la tête des Serpentard quand ils avaient essayé de me coincer dans un couloir en croyant que j'allais avoir peur.  
\- Ouais je m'en souviens très bien.  
\- Je me suis bien marrée quand je leur ai lancé un bon Stupefix dans la figure !  
\- C'n'est pas à ce moment que tu as suspendu Regulus sur un lustre de la bibliothèque ?  
\- Si, rit elle, une lueur sournoise illumina son visage. Je crois que si Bellatrix avait pu être là, elle m'aurait tué sur le champ. A défaut d'avoir pu me corriger, elle a bavé à sa mère qui est venue trouver notre chère Walburga. Elle aura eu cette satisfaction de savoir que j'avais eu ce que je méritais. Alors si Regulus en rajoutait …

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit à ce terrible souvenir. L'incident avec les Serpentards avait eu lieu la veille de la sortie pour les vacances d'été. Le fait qu'elle s'en soit prise à son frère Regulus, plus jeune de 1 an ne lui faisait absolument rien. Mais à peine avaient-ils mit les pieds au 12, Square Grimmaurd que Walburga avait attrapé Lana par les cheveux en la traitant d'immondices. Elle l'avait trainée ainsi jusque dans sa chambre, malgré les protestations de Sirius. Elle l'avait enfermée dans sa chambre pendant deux jours sans manger.

Walburga était folle de rage à l'idée que cette maudite sorcière puisse s'en prendre à un sang pur, son fils, digne héritier de la Noble Maison des Black. Et puis, surtout, Regulus n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui raconter ce qu'il se passait entre elle et son frère ainé Sirius. Ça lui avait fait horreur. Une honte en plus pour la noble maison des Black. Sirius aussi avait reçu une correction. Le seul avantage qu'ils en avaient tiré était qu'a partir de maintenant, les élèves de Poudlard avaient cessé de remettre en cause leur relation. Ils étaient redevenus la bande la plus cool et les meilleurs fauteurs de trouble que l'école ai connu. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Sirius d'être terriblement en colère.

\- Patmol ...  
\- J'aurai du faire quelque chose, la coupa t il, les dents serrées  
\- Ne ressasse pas ce qui s'est déjà passé. On ne peut en changer. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Il poussa un grognement désapprobateur et elle décida de changer de sujet.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de James et de Peter mais pas de Remus. Tu as des nouvelles de lui ?  
\- Non, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas besoin de nous, grommela t il  
\- Je me demande bien ce qui lui arrive. J'espère que ça va de son côté, étant donné sa situation.  
\- On s'en moque !, s'emporta t il, il n'avait cas nous envoyer un hibou !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
\- Rien du tout.  
\- Tu mens.  
\- Non.  
\- Si, je le sais quand tu caches quelque chose.  
\- Tu te trompes.  
\- Patmol, dis moi ce qui se passe avec Lunard ! C'est autant mon meilleur ami que toi, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe.  
\- T'en fait pas pour ça.  
\- Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ça veut soit dire que c'est un truc de mec ou alors que ça me concerne.

Il fit une moue étrange, mais que Lana saisit aussitôt.

\- Quoi ? Ça a avoir avec moi, je le vois sur toi. Dis le moi.  
\- Lana s'il te plaît.  
\- Je ne veux rien savoir. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux.  
\- Bon d'accord. J'ai surpris plusieurs fois Lunard te regarder comme il ne devrait pas. Alors je suis allé lui dire qu'il faudrait qu'il face attention, le mettre au parfum.  
\- C'est tout. Vous vous êtes fâché pour ça ? Mais enfin Sirius, Lunard n'a aucun sentiment pour moi si ce n'est l'amitié qu'on a entre meilleurs amis !  
\- C'n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses. Tu es trop naïve.  
\- Et toi paranoïaque. Je t'assure qu'il ne se passe absolument rien. Je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez en froid à cause de moi et pour des broutilles. Alors tu lui enverras un hibou.  
\- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui ferais le premier pas ?  
\- Arrête de faire ton gamin et fais-le. S'il te plaît.  
\- Bon d'accord, se soupira-t-il

Elle sourit de son triomphe et l'embrassa pour l'occasion. Quand elle voulu se retirer, Sirius en avait décidé autrement. Il lui attrapa l'arrière de la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Au fur et à mesure que la chaleur emplissait le baiser, elle sentit une tension se faire au creux de son ventre. Il était de plus en plus pressant, la mettant un peu mal à l'aise. C'était encore trop tôt et pas envisageable dans ces conditions. Elle le repoussa gentiment et ils se calmèrent peu à peu, le souffle cour.

\- Exc... Excuse moi, bredouilla t elle  
\- Arrête, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Je suis près à attendre tout le temps que tu auras besoin. On n'a que 16 ans après tout.  
\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as déjà franchit le cap.

Il la regarda avec étonnement, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'elle regretta presque de lui en savoir parlé.

\- C'est Hannah Stevens qui en a parlé en début d'année dernière. Avant que nous ...  
\- Elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de ce qui la regarde celle la, la coupa-t-il  
\- Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en moque complètement que tu aies déjà connu une fille avant moi, mentit elle  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de faire quoi que ce soit. Je veux que ça soit clair.  
\- Ça l'est.

Elle sourit faiblement. Il l'embrassa gentiment déposant son front contre le sien, caressant sa joue.

\- On devrait y aller, dit elle a contre cœur  
\- Mouais ...

Ils reprirent le chemin en sens inverse dans un silence tendu. S'il avait été possible d'entendre leurs pensées, une vraie conversation régnerait. Sirius se demandait si elle disait vraiment la vérité sur Remus, ces regards là ne trompaient pas. C'était son meilleur ami, c'est vrai, et il se demandait si sa réaction n'avait pas été trop excessive. Il ne supportait pas que d'autres garçons posent le regard sur Lana. Mais Remus, vraiment ? Il le connaissait par cœur et Lana avait peut être raison quand elle disait qu'il s'était emporté et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que de bons amis proches. Il détestait aussi le fait qu'elle ait appris qu'il avait couché avec Hannah en début d'année dernière. Il savait que peut importe ce qu'elle disait, ça la blessait et elle se sentait forcément obligée de franchir l'étape elle aussi. 

Lana se demanda pourquoi est-ce que Sirius avait été aussi peu mature pour aller se fâcher avec son meilleur ami. Elle avait toujours été proche de Remus avec lequel elle pouvait parler à cœur ouvert sans se soucier d'être critiquée ou moquée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas trop s'en prendre à Sirius, ce qu'ils vivaient, c'était un peu à cause d'elle. Si Walburga le détestait c'était à cause de l'affection qu'il lui portait à elle, en plus du fait qu'il était plus un Gryffondors qu'un Serpentard. Il était renié de sa famille à cause d'elle. Mais ça il ne lui reprocherait jamais. 

Au détour de la rue, Sirius lui prit la main. Elle voulu la relâcher mais il insista en la tenant fermement. En grand rebelle qu'il était, il refusait de se soumettre, comme toujours. Elle savait où il voulait en venir. Elle avait peur. Malgré ses craintes et ses appréhensions, elle le laissa faire. Avec lui, elle se sentait forte.  
Mais au moment où la porte s'ouvrit brutalement devant eux, ils surent que les choses allaient mal tourner. Inconsciemment, ils l'avaient cherché en venant main dans la main.  
Une main aux multiples bagues noires et émeraudes empoigna les cheveux de Lana pour l'attirer de force dans le corridor. Elle poussa un cri aiguë de surprise, une main agrippée au bras de Walburga pour essayer de détendre la pression quelle exerçait sur ses cheveux.

\- Sale vermine ! Pour qui est ce que tu te prends ? Mon fils ne t'appartient pas !, lui hurlait la marâtre, rouge de colère  
\- Je ne t'appartiens pas non plus ! Lâche-la ! , s'écriait Sirius  
\- Oh toi tu ferais mieux de moins la ramener. Sale ingrat. Traitre à ton sang. Tu as suffisamment déçu la famille en étant envoyé à Gryffondor, et tu crois que je vais te laisser concubiner avec cette saleté ?  
\- J'ai 16 ans, tu ne décides plus à ma place.  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !, s'exclama la marâtre dans un ton de défit.

La terrible Walburga brandit sa baguette, prête à jeter un sort. Sirius n'avait attendu que ça, un mauvais geste de sa part pour pouvoir passer à l'action. Au moment où elle prononça la formule, dans un élan de courage qu'elle se découvrit, Lana s'interposa entre Walburga et Sirius. Le sort lui vint en pleine figure, l'envoyant au sol, immobilisée, les bras le long du corps.

\- Tu vas le regretter, grognait Sirius, les yeux noirs

Sa mère éclata d'un rire sonore et guttural. Comme si son minable de fils allait pouvoir s'opposer à elle.

\- Range moi ça, ricana t elle quand il sortit sa baguette  
\- _Stupefix_ !

Le sourire de Walburga se figea douloureusement. Elle tomba en arrière dans un bruit sourd. Sirius resta un instant planté devant le corps inerte de sa mère. Maintenant qu'il était passé à l'action, il avait du mal à y croire. Il l'avait fait, ils allaient le faire pour de vrai cette fois. Se rendant compte de l'état situation, il accouru vers Lana.

\- _Enervatum_ !

Elle se releva brutalement, secouée.

\- Que s'est il passé ?, s'alarma t elle en voyant Walburga allongée  
\- On doit le faire ! Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. C'est le moment ou jamais !  
\- Qu... Quoi ?  
\- Lana, va chercher tes affaires, on s'en va !  
\- Mais on ...  
\- Arrête de réfléchir et fais le ! Monte dans ta chambre et tu prends le stricte nécessaire ! Dépêche toi avant que Kreattur débarque et ne la réveille !

Elle fit ce qu'il dit et arrêta de réfléchir. D'un geste vif et rapide, elle monta les marches quatre à quatre. Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit sa valise et y fourra robes, grimoires, et le peu de matériel d'école qu'elle avait. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans un fanas bruit. Elle sursauta en poussant un cri aigüe. Si la situation aurait été plus joviale, Patmol aurait éclaté de rire mais l'amusement n'était pas aux beaux fixes.

\- C'est bon tu es prête ?  
\- Il me manque quelques affaires mais ...  
\- On n'a pas le temps !  
\- Très bien mais comment est-ce qu'on va partir ?  
\- Suis-moi.

Elle prit la main qu'il tendait mais avant qu'ils ne sortent de la chambre, elle l'avait lâchée.

\- Attend !

Lana accouru dans le coin de sa chambre pour attraper son balai, un Bossdur. Hors de question qu'elle ne puisse pas jouer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Elle reprit sa main et ils descendirent les escaliers en direction de la porte d'entrée. Kreattur venait d'apparaître dans leur dos.

\- Oh ma maitresse mais que se passe t il ? Que vous est il arrivé ?, grinçait t il en claquant des doigts, réveillant Walburga.  
\- Kreattuuuuuur ! Il faut les arrêter ! , gémit-elle, hystérique en montrant du doigt les deux adolescents qui fuyaient

Lana sentait que Sirius la tirait de plus en plus fort, sans doute avait-il peur qu'elle ne le lâche et qu'elle change d'avis par crainte. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire, elle accéléra la cadence en courant aussi vite que lui quand les jets rouges des sorts envoyés par Walburga fusaient vers eux.

Ils traversèrent la rue puis virèrent à gauche dans une destination totalement inconnue de Lana. Elle n'était jamais allée plus loin que leur cachette.

Sirius…, dit-elle, le souffle court sans qu'il n'y prête attention, Sirius !

Ne t'inquiète pas et suis moi !

Ils quittèrent les rues et les habitations de Londres pour changer complètement de décor. Toujours en courant, le souffle haché, les poumons en feu, ils venaient de prendre un sentier, esquivant les branches basses sur leur passage. Enfin, tapis derrière un arbre, Sirius arrêta sa course pour reprendre son souffle. Epuisée, Lana s'affala dos contre un arbre, une main sur le ventre, à bout.

Je pense que c'est bon. Elle ne viendra pas nous chercher aussi loin.

Ah bon… tu crois ?, gémit Lana entre deux souffles

Il ne nota pas sa remarque et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il semblait inquiet tout de même. Sa fugue allait faire le tour du monde des sorciers. Il n'allait pas apparaître dans la Gazette du Sorcier mais il savait que tout Poudlard serait au courant. Walburga se chargerait d'en dire quelques mots gras à toute sa famille et cousins, comme ça, il aurait un peu plus de personnes sur son dos. Il savait d'avance que Regulus allait lui faire rappeler ses actions. Mais en réalité, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'avait pas peur d'eux. Ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, ça ne l'atteindrait pas. Il les détestait d'être aussi mauvais, d'arborer fièrement leur côté maléfique et pur qui rendait si fier son jeune frère. Néanmoins, la seule chose qui pourrait l'inquiéter, c'était les conséquences de ses actes qui pourraient retomber sur Lana. Quoi qu'il adviendrait, il ne la lâcherait pas, il serait toujours là pour elle et rien ni personne ne pourra lui faire de mal. Il savait bien qu'elle saurait se défendre, après tout elle était la meilleure en sortilèges et autres enchantements, mais il doutait de sa naïveté. Mais sur cette Terre, la seule personne qui pouvait lui faire peur était Walburga, et dorénavant elle en était libérée.

Bon, maintenant qu'on est à l'abri, enfin presque, tu peux me dire comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour aller chez James ?

Viens, je vais te montrer, répondit-il avec le sourire du cachotier, comme elle aimait l'appeler

Elle saisi la main qu'il lui tendait, le suivant dans ce petit sentier. Après avoir marché encore cinq minutes, Sirius poussa une branche qui dégagea la vue. Lana fronça les sourcils quand elle vit ce qu'il se tenait devant eux. Un vieux bâtiment abandonné était planté là dans la forêt. Elle le regarda avec étonnement. Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un de ses clins d'œil qui avait le chic de la faire craquer. Elle lui donna une tape dans l'épaule, le poussant et prenant le sentier en direction de la bâtisse. Elle le laissa ouvrir la porte, dévoilant une grand et unique pièce où un étrange objet, couvert d'un vieux drap blanc sale, y trônait. Il s'approcha, tout sourire et retira le drap d'un geste théâtral.

Tadam !

Elle regarda la moto bleue délavée qui contenait un petit véhicule passager. La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle devait être contente ou déçue. Personnellement, elle ne se voyait pas voyager en véhicule Moldu. Mais connaissant Sirius tel qu'elle le connaissait, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'hors la loi sous ce tas de ferraille.

Une moto de Moldu ? Patmol, je te croyais plus inventif que ça !

Méfie-toi de ce que tu dis !

Il posa leurs valises dans le ?, puis prit place derrière le guidon.

Bon alors tu montes ?

Sirius je ne sais pas si …

Ferme là et monte !

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils faussement froncés.

Je te demande pardon ?

S'il vous plaît, Miss Perkins, auriez vous l'obligeance de monter derrière moi pour que nous puissions nous en aller loin d'ici ?

Satisfaite, elle éclata de rire. Le ton qu'il avait employé sonnait tellement faux que s'en était indécent. Elle grimpa aussitôt derrière lui, se tenant fermement autour de sa taille. Il démarra en trombe et à peine furent-ils sortis du bâtiment que la moto s'éleva tout à coup dans le ciel. Lana laissa échapper une exclamation de joie. Elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendue. De toute évidence, elle adorait cette sensation.

Jadooore !, avait elle hurlée pour couvrir les bruits du vent et du moteur infernal du deux roues.

Je savais que tu aimerais ! Ce n'est pas aussi rapide qu'un balai mais c'est top !


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone !**

 **Voici le chapitre deux ! Enfin ! Me direz vous, désolé des délais ! Mais il faut du temps pour peaufiner ça.**

 **Je tiens à remercier Diaenolys pour ta review ! Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir et c'est encourageant. Contente que ma petit fan fic te plaise. Même s'il y a du négatif je prend, ça aide à m'améliorer ! Voici un autre chapitre!**

 **Merci aussi à une lectrice pour sa review, c'est gentil !**

 **Les autres, n'hésitez pas à en laisser, j'me dis que j'écris ps pour rien, et j'aime avoir des conseils !**

 **VOila voila !**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2 :

A l'instant même où les deux fugueurs s'étaient posés dans la cours immense des Potter, Lana sût que sa vie allait dorénavant être bien meilleure. La famille de James les avait considérés comme les leurs dès le premier instant. Lana n'avait pas eu l'habitude d'être autant aimée par une famille qui n'était pas la sienne. A l'école, elle avait prit l'habitude d'avoir cette popularité du fait qu'elle faisait partie des Maraudeurs, la rendant sûr d'elle et insolente. Mais une fois qu'ils quittaient l'école, elle ne se sentait plus à l'aise.

Ils n'étaient restés que trois jours chez les Potter, mais elle savait que le prochain été allait être merveilleux à leurs côtés. La mère de James, Euphemia était aux petits soins avec eux. Sirius se sentait un peu étouffé mais Lana devait avouer qu'elle adorait être choyée ainsi. De plus, Mme Potter n'avait pas de fille malgré ses souhaits d'avoir un autre enfant. Malheureusement, ils en étaient dans l'incapacité depuis un certain temps. Alors avoir une jeune femme à dorloter la rendait joyeuse.

Sirius était enfin soulagé d'être sortit de cette misère qu'ils vivaient lui et Lana. Il avait enfin pu la mettre à l'abri, loin de cette famille de fous adeptes de magie noire. Cependant, il aimait être libre et indépendant, et le fait de dépendre des Potter ne le réjouissait pas tellement. Quoi qu'il en soit, avaient-ils d'autre choix que d'accepter l'argent que les Potter leur donnaient ? Non, bien sûr. Ils étaient comme orphelins. Et puis, il le savait, les Potter avaient beaucoup d'or grâce à une potion que Fleamont, le père de James, avait inventé et le fait de savoir que les entretenir ne leur était pas gênant au niveau financier enlevait un poids sur ses épaules.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, trois hiboux grands duc entrèrent par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui était ouverte en cette chaleur matinale. Allongée sur le ventre, une main sous son oreiller, Lana ouvrit doucement les yeux. Dans un geste lent, elle se retourna sur le dos, le regard rivé au plafond. Quand elle fit un rapide tour d'horizon, elle comprit que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pas un rêve mais belle et bien une réalité. Malgré elle, elle sourit face à ce bonheur qui s'immisçait dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas s'en vouloir de se sentir aussi heureuse.

\- Lana ?, dit une voix derrière sa porte, tu es réveillée ? Je vous ai préparé le petit déjeuné.

\- Merci Mme Potter, j'arrive !

Elle l'entendit toquer dans la chambre des garçons puis descendre les escaliers. Lana enfila un vieux jean ainsi qu'un débardeur noir. Elle se coiffa brièvement en attachant ses chevaux châtains en un chignon d'où des mèches rebelles s'évadaient. Elle sortit dans le couloir et ressentit une terrible envie de voir Sirius. Elle en avait besoin. Besoin de se dire que tout ça était vrai, et qu'il le vivait lui aussi.

Elle entra dans leur chambre éclairée par la clarté du jour. James était pitoyable. Ses couvertures étaient retournées dans tous les sens, le dévoilant en caleçon, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle retint un fou rire moqueur. Il aurait l'air malin si jamais Lily Evans le voyait comme ça. Elle tourna la tête sur la droite et le vit, endormit et paisible. On aurait dit qu'il était heureux. Sans doute l'était-il vraiment maintenant. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui, l'embrassant doucement. Deux bras surgirent derrière elle, l'attirant contre lui.

\- Aaaah, avait crié Lana, surprise

\- Hein ? Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'était écrié James

Allongée sur Patmol, elle rit en cœur avec lui en voyant la tête que faisait James, les cheveux aussi rebelles que lui.

\- C'est ça, riez bien, grommela-t-il

\- Franchement, Cornedrue, tu devrais voir ta tête. C'est lamentable !, pouffa-t-elle, et toi Patmol ce n'est pas mieux !

Il cessa de rire, et dans un élan de petite vengeance, il la fit tomber par terre dans un bruit sourd.

\- Hé !, s'écria-t-elle

Cette fois c'était les deux garçons qui riaient d'elle. Elle se redressa et fit mine de bouder quand ils éclatèrent d'un rire sonore face à ses cheveux désordonnés.

\- J'imagine que vous n'avez pas entendu Mme Potter vous dire que le petit déjeuné était prêt ?

L'effet fut immédiat pour James. Il se leva d'un bond, enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt.

\- Prenez votre temps, moi j'ai faim !, puis il détala dans les escaliers

Lana rit d'un rire gêné et s'assit près de Sirius, qui s'était allongé sous les couettes. Il lui prit une main et l'attira sur lui, plus doucement cette fois. Il lui embrassa la joue. Bien dans ses bras, elle planqua sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?, lui murmura-t-il

\- Comme jamais.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas ?

\- Non. Au contraire.

\- Attend de voir, ce n'est que le début.

\- J'ai hâte.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis se leva d'un bond, s'extirpant de ses bras.

\- On devrait y aller avant que James ai tout mangé. J'ai une faim de loup.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il

Ils descendirent, accueillit chaleureusement par les Potter.

\- Tenez, asseyez-vous. Vous avez le choix. J'ai fait des pancakes, des œufs, du bacon, il y a aussi un peu de fromage et de pudding, dit alors Euphemia avec enthousiasme

\- Merci Mme Potter, c'est très gentil de votre part, répondit poliment Lana

\- Allez mangez.

Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois et commença à manger. C'était délicieux. Elle n'avait pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que James avait eu de la chance de grandir dans une famille aussi formidable et normale.

\- Tiens, tant que vous êtes là. Trois lettres sont arrivées de Poudlard. Il faut croire que Dumbledore est déjà au courant que vous soyez là tous les deux, elle leur tendit les lettres qu'ils commencèrent à lire, la rentrée est comme à son habitude le 1 er Septembre. Bien entendu, j'irais sur le Chemin de Traverse récupérer toutes les fournitures que vous aurez besoin. En attendant, vous n'aurez cas vous reposer un peu.

\- C'est gentil Mme Potter mais …

\- Ne t'en fait pas Lana, l'argent n'est absolument pas un problème. Alors ne t'inquiète pas et profite en.

Ils passèrent les deux jours qu'il restait à trainer dans la forêt et à s'entrainer au Quidditch. M Potter avait prêté son balai à Sirius qui, comme à son habitude, était un vrai pied en vol. James et Lana n'avaient pas arrêté de se moquer de lui en imitant ses cabrioles comiques.

Le jour de la rentrée, Lana ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une boule au ventre. C'était l'année des BUSE et elle tenait absolument à y arriver. Pas question d'être la risée de tous en ratant ses examens. Elle devait se forger un avenir. Plus elle aurait de BUSE, plus elle arriverait à trouver un métier décent. Cependant, elle avait hâte de retrouver sa bonne vieille routine à l'école. Elle pourrait être une nouvelle fois réunie avec le reste des Maraudeurs, et ensemble, elle se sentirait plus forte. Il lui tardait aussi de reprendre son poste d'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, en compagnie de James comme Poursuiveur. Ils étaient tous les deux passionné et le fait de partager cette passion consolidait leur amitié. De plus, elle avait hâte d'attraper le Vif d'or avant Regulus, qui occupait le même poste qu'elle mais dans l'équipe des Serpentards. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'y avait pas de doutes que les matchs entre eux allaient être sportifs.

Ils traversèrent le mur en direction de la voie 9 ¾ où la belle locomotive rouge crachait déjà de la fumée, prête à emmener les élèves à leur destination finale. Marchant nonchalamment, ils remarquèrent que bons nombres des regards étaient fixés sur eux. Des enfants les montraient du doigt, d'autres parlaient d'eux avec leurs parents. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils la montraient elle et Sirius. Cependant, elle ne décela aucune animosité, mais bien de la curiosité et de l'admiration. Un peu plus loin, deux garçons les attendaient. L'un était grand, le visage couvert de petites cicatrices et le teint livide, comme s'il était malade. L'autre était plus petit et rondouillard. Il était vraisemblablement heureux de retrouver tous ses amis. Il ne cessait de les saluer de la main. Ils surent aussitôt que c'était Peter qui avait balancé à droite et gauche avec admiration ce qu'avaient fait Sirius et Lana.

Les Maraudeurs se saluèrent chaleureusement dans des embrassades amicales. Cependant, Lana ne remarqua pas que l'ambiance était froide entre Remus et Sirius. Pour elle, rien ne pourrait interférer sa joie actuelle.

\- Dis-moi Peter, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de raconter à tout le monde ce qu'il s'était passé cet été ?, le brancha Lana

\- Désolé Grifdur, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Ce que vous avez fait, c'est tellement fou !, s'exclama-t-il, admiratif

\- Qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais sans nous, mon pauvre Queudver ?, dit Sirius

Le groupe entra dans un wagon à la recherche d'un compartiment vide ou à vider. Lana ouvrit la marche, aux aguets. Elle était tellement heureuse de se trouver là qu'elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de se sentir pousser des ailes. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un attira son attention.

\- Regardez moi ça, s'exclama-t-elle, la mine goguenarde

Elle désigna d'un coup de menton un garçon de leur âge vêtu de noir, un nez crochu au milieu de la figure et des cheveux noirs et gras encadrant son visage cireux. Les garçons éclatèrent d'un rire narquois, tandis que Remus restait silencieux. Elle sortit sa baguette, la brandissant devant elle.

\- Lana, on ne devrait pas, intervint Remus

 _\- Colsec !_

Elle prononça l'incantation à l'instant même où il allait franchir l'entrée de son compartiment. La porte se referma aussitôt sur lui, lui pinçant le bout du nez. Dans un sursaut de surprise, il tomba en arrière, se prenant les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier. Des éclats de rire moqueurs s'élevèrent dans le wagon. James et Sirius lui donnèrent une tape dans le dos en signe d'approbation. Remus était navré et consterné, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin. La chute du garçon avait été bien comique. Rogue se releva en tournant vers elle un regard aussi noir que ses vêtements.

\- Ouuuuuh !, s'exclamèrent les Maraudeurs

\- Hé Servilus, méfie toi un peu que ton année ne commence pas plus mal !, le prévint Sirius

Peter ouvrit alors la porte d'un compartiment où se trouvaient trois Serpentards de quatrième année.

\- Foutez le camp, bande de morveux, s'exclama James

\- Va te faire voir, Potter, tenta le grand blond à la face plate et grossière

-Tu veux voir ?

Il sortit sa baguette, leur laissant juste assez de temps pour qu'ils ressentent une terreur quand au sort qu'il leur avait réservé.

 _\- Bloclangue_ !

Tout à coup, les yeux du blondinet s'agrandirent de panique. Sa langue venait de se coller à son palet. Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire quand les Serpentards s'enfuirent en courant. Lana s'affala sur la banquette, près de la vitre. Sirius s'était assis en face d'elle, lui lançant un de ses clins d'œil complices. James prit place près d'elle, suivit par Remus et Peter.

\- Ça fait du bien d'être de retour avec vous les gars, dit-elle en soufflant de bien aisance

\- C'est vrai, mais il va falloir que nous travaillons sérieusement, rappela Remus

\- Ça va, on va s'en sortir facilement. C'est pas comme si nous étions les derniers de la classe, relativisa James en s'étalant de tout son long

\- C'est tout de même l'année des BUSE, insista-t-il

\- Bah moi ce que j'en sais, c'est que nous allons avoir encore plus de devoirs, se lamenta Peter

\- Arrêtez un peu. On n'a même pas mit les pieds à l'école que vous pensez déjà aux devoirs qu'on va nous donner. Détendez vous, s'énerva Lana

\- Grifdur a raison, coupa Sirius.

Remus lui lança un drôle de regard qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille. Elle n'en tient pas rigueur et laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage qui défilait à grande vitesse. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle commençait à somnoler. Quand elle se réveilla, la bouche pâteuse, Sirius la regardait en souriant. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, la ramenant sur Terre. Elle se redressa furtivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?, demanda-t-elle en voyant que quelque chose avait été renversé sur la moquette

\- Peter a malencontreusement laissé échapper de ses mains sa bouteille d'eau qui a fini sur la moquette, dit James en jetant un coup d'œil au garçon empoté

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Le train a fait une secousse et …, il leva les épaules en signe de fatalité

Elle rit doucement, échangeant un regard avec Sirius qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Où est Remus ?, les interrogea-t-elle en constatant que la place à coté de James était vide

\- Tu sais bien qu'il est Préfet, ses obligations le rappellent à l'ordre, grimaça James

\- Ah oui … J'avais oublié, marmonna-t-elle, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi stressé ?

\- Aucune idée. Il va bien finir par se détendre. On va l'y aider, rit James en lui donnant un coup de coude

\- Carrément !

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit que Sirius avait évité de prendre part à la conversation. Encore une fois, elle n'en fit rien. Bientôt ils allaient arriver à Poudlard, alors ils enfilèrent leur robe noire brodé d'un écusson de la maison Gryffondor. Arrivé en gare, ils prirent les fameuses diligences après avoir vu les premières années suivre Hagrid, le garde chasse pour la fameuse traversée du lac.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle où les élèves de chaque maison s'étaient déjà assis avec hâte. La plus part d'entre eux étaient curieux de voir les nouvelles têtes des premières années mais aussi, et plus principalement, ils avaient faim. Les Maraudeurs saluèrent quelques amis, prenant place à la table des Gryffondors. La Grande Salle était toujours aussi bien décorée, le plafond était constellé d'étoiles dans un ciel clair et noir. Les fantômes de l'école étaient heureux de retrouver un peu de divertissement après un été monocorde et ennuyeux.

Le silence se fit quand le professeur McGonagall commença à faire la répartition des élèves en leur plaçant le Choixpeau magique sur la tête. Les Gryffondors accueillirent les nouveaux venus avec un enthousiasme jovial. C'était de loin la maison la plus bruyante des quatre. La répartition terminée, le directeur de l'école fit son habituel discours avant que tous les mets apparurent comme par enchantement sur les tables. Soudain, Lana se sentit mal à l'aise, ressentant cette étrange sensation comme quand on était épié. Elle se tourna, et comprit. De la table des Serpentard, Severus la fixait elle et les Maraudeurs d'un regard emplit de haine. Mais elle comprit très vite que ce n'était pas Severus qui la mettait aussi mal à l'aise, mais Regulus, qui les fixait de ses yeux noirs. Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard, pas question de lui donner cette satisfaction.

\- Il paie rien pour attendre, lui chuchota Sirius qui s'était penché vers elle

\- J'y compte bien.

Quand l'habituel festin fut terminé, c'est le ventre lourd qu'ils prirent le chemin en direction de leur salle Commune.

\- Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, dit Remus en s'éclipsant vite fait dans la cohue des premières années

Elle le regarda se faufiler parmi les élèves affolés, levant les yeux ciel d'exaspération.

\- Vous croyez que Dumbledore l'a nommé pour essayer de nous contrôler ?, demanda Lana en marchant entre James et Sirius, Peter les suivant de près

\- Possible, répondit Sirius

\- Dans tous les cas, ça ne marche pas, rit James, goguenard

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le trou qui menait à la salle Commune des Gryffondors. Quelques élèves par ci et là étaient déjà installés sur les canapés, rassemblés par groupes d'amis. Ils marchèrent nonchalamment en direction de leur place habituelle, dans le coin de la salle. Un petit groupe de deuxièmes années se levèrent aussitôt en les voyant débarquer. Ils se vautrèrent sur les vieux canapés, repus. A l'aise, Sirius s'avachie, posant ses pieds sur la petite table qui se trouvait devant eux.

\- Ça vous dit de faire une partie de Bavboules ?, les interrogea-t-elle avec enthousiasme

\- Oh, Grifdur, j'ai pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit, répondit James d'une voix lasse, regardant un groupe de fille se dire bonne nuit

\- De mon point de vue, dit-elle en pointant du menton les filles, tu es plutôt centré sur une cause perdue.

\- De quoi tu parles ! Je sens que ça va le faire cette année.

\- Lily est beaucoup trop bien pour toi James. Elle est Préfète, fait partit du groupe de Slughorn et c'est une élève modèle.

\- Moi aussi je suis un élève modèle.

Lana éclata de rire, échangeant un regard amusé avec Sirius. Certes, il était de loin le meilleur de l'école toute matière confondue, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être le pire des fauteurs de troubles. C'était par ailleurs leur réputation, la bande trop cool, qui récoltait d'excellentes notes d'on ne sait où, qui aimait faire rire la galerie, ne se privant de rien en bafouant la plupart des règles de l'école.

\- Tu as de bonnes notes c'est vrai, mais pour le reste.

\- Oh ! Je viens d'avoir une idée exceptionnelle !

\- Je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Tu es bien dans le même dortoir qu'elle !

\- Hors de question.

\- Oh, allez ! Tu es la mieux placée pour lui parler.

\- Non, débrouille-toi tout seul.

\- Allez sois sympa.

\- Non Cornedrue, je ne ferais pas ça. Et puis, on n'est pas amies toutes les deux et moi je vais aller me coucher maintenant , dit-elle en se levant

\- Déjà ?, s'étonna Peter

\- Puisque personne ne veut faire une partie avec moi et que je suis fatiguée. Je me couche. Bonne nuit les gars.

La fatigue l'avait envahie d'un coup, sûrement dû à l'excitation du retour.

\- Hé, l'appela une voix nonchalante derrière elle

Elle descendit les deux marches qui la séparaient de Sirius.

\- Patmol ?

\- Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser comme ça ?

Il l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant chaudement. Elle se sentit merveilleusement bien, tout contre lui. Elle adorait sentir sa barbe naissante ainsi que ses cheveux mi-longs. Elle savait que les tracas de cet été les lui avaient laissé pousser.

\- J'en oubli parfois que nous ne sommes plus obligé de se cacher, se réjouit-elle

\- Moi je n'ai pas oublié.

\- Tu sais, j'ai déjà hâte que la pleine lune arrive, pour qu'on puisse aller faire une petite balade nocturne.

\- Parce que tu as besoin d'une pleine lune pour aller faire un tour ?, s'étonna-t-il

Elle sourit, un peu honteuse de ne pas l'avoir suggéré. Ce qu'il s'était passé cet été l'avait un peut retournée, pensa-t-elle.

\- Donc demain soir, on sort, récapitula-t-elle, et les autres ?

Il sembla légèrement déçu mais le cacha très bien en enchainant.

\- Je leur en parlerai, assura-t-il

\- Génial. A demain.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement, montant les escaliers en colimaçons qui menaient à sa chambre. Elle ne fut pas réjouit quand elle vit que toutes ses camarades de chambres étaient déjà là, entrain de discuter chaleureusement. Comme à leur habitude, elles firent comme si elle n'existait pas, et ce n'était pas plus mal au final.

\- Salut Lana, la salua Lily d'un sourire franc

Lana laissa apparaître un sursaut de surprise. Auparavant, jamais elle ne lui avait dit quoi que ce soit. Le fait qu'elle faisait partie intégrante des Maraudeurs, participant à leurs blagues, n'avait jamais arrangé son statut auprès des filles de sa chambre. Depuis la première année et bien plus, Lily était une très bonne amie de Severus, se réfutant totalement contre les incessantes injures et maléfices que lui lançaient les Maraudeurs.

Elle pivota lentement vers Lily Evans, la fille aimée de tous, belle comme le jour avec ses cheveux roux qui retombaient sur ses épaules.

\- Salut, marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant sa valise en grand, près de son lit

Fouillant partiellement, elle attrapa sa chemise de nuit mauve, filant rapidement à la douche. L'eau chaude se répandant sur son corps lui procura une immense sensation de bien-être. Enfin, elle était à Poudlard, en sécurité et auprès de ses amis. Tout allait pour le mieux du monde. Et pour combler le tout, elle pouvait vivre pleinement sa relation avec Sirius.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, l'extirpant de ses réflexions.

\- N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas toute seule à vouloir prendre ta douche, Perckins !, lui rappela Alice Harper

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en essayant d'être le plus neutre possible

Ceci était les quelques mots quelles s'échangeaient tous les jours. Lana n'avait jamais eu d'amie fille, elle n'arrivait pas à s'entendre avec, ou alors à se faire accepter. Toutes les filles de l'école la méprisaient du fait qu'elle sorte avec le garçon le plus convoité, la rock star, le ténébreux Sirius Black. Lana avait ainsi appris à vivre sans amie féminine, et ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça au final. Remus, James, Peter et Sirius étaient et resteraient ses meilleurs amis à jamais.

\- Ah, enfin merci, s'exclama Alice en la poussant presque pour entrer dans la salle de bain

Lana laissa des grimaces apparaitre sur son visage fin à la peau satinée. Elle crut entendre que Lily pouffait, mais ça ne pouvait être possible, parce que théoriquement, elle l'ignorait pour tout ce qu'elle faisait subir à son meilleur ami d'enfance, Severus Rogue. Lana s'était allongée sur le ventre pour feuilleter un magasine de Quidditch. Elle espérait que Andrew Miller allait vite se résoudre à reformer l'équipe afin qu'ils attaquent les entrainements. Elle avait grandement hâte de réintégrer son poste d'attrapeuse. Elle se prit même à rêver qu'ils gagneraient enfin la coupe des quatre Maisons au détriment des Serpentards.

Tout compte fait, le sommeil l'assomma plus vite qu'elle ne l'eu crut. Dans un sursaut, elle ferma ses rideaux du lit à baldaquin d'un coup de baguette.

Et peu à peu, se fut le noir complet. Elle était dans une pièce qui lui était étrangement familière. Autrefois, elle lui avait servit de refuge mais aussi de prison. Mais à cet instant, elle était encore plus oppressante que jamais. Elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Lana n' était autre que dans sa chambre, au 12, square Grimmaurd. Cependant, tout ce qui était autour d'elle était flou, brouillé. C'était glauque et affreusement angoissant. Walburga apparu alors devant elle, plus terrible et menaçante que jamais. Apeurée et oppressée, elle se recroquevilla dans le coin de la pièce, les genoux serrés contre elle. Sa belle mère lui reprochait d'avoir gâché la vie de son fils ainé, Sirius en l'entraînant dans ses fourberies d'ignoble impure. Sa terrible baguette brandit droit sur la poitrine de Lana, le danger rodait.

\- Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal !, la suppliait-telle, non, arrêtez, nooooon !

\- Lana !, chuchota une voix en la bousculant pour qu'elle se réveille

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, happée par la réalité. L'air hagard, elle regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et un visage inquiet penché au dessus d'elle.

\- Ça va ?, s'inquiéta Lily

\- Je ne sais pas trop, marmonna-t-elle, un peu honteuse de l'avoir réveillée

\- Tu gémissais, on dirait bien que tu as fait un cauchemar.

\- Peut-être bien, répondit-elle en sortant du lit, je vais aller prendre l'air dans la salle commune.

Elle allait quitter le dortoir quand Lily continua :

\- C'est très courageux ce que vous avez fait avec Sirius. Beaucoup ne l'auraient pas fait. Et puis, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

\- Euh, ouais, merci, bredouilla-t-elle, prise au dépourvu

Refermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle, Lana descendit les escaliers en colimaçon. Cependant, ce n'était pas dans la salle commune qu'elle allait, mais dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle n'était pas du tout apte à rester seule. Elle avait besoin de Lui.

\- Sirius, chuchota-t-elle, accroupie près de son lit, Sirius.

Elle secoua suffisamment son bras pour qu'il remue enfin.

\- Lana ?, s'exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je…oh non je suis idiote, je n'aurais pas dû te réveiller.

\- Non, dit moi ce qui t'arrive.

\- J'ai fait un étrange cauchemar et, enfin …, sa voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot.

Il sortit de son lit, la prenant contre lui.

\- Chut, ça va aller, chuchotait-il en lui frottant chaudement le dos.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas réveiller ses amis en pleine nuit. Et puis il n'avait pas tellement envie d'avoir à répondre à leurs questions.

\- On va aller dans la salle commune.

Il enfila un jean troué au niveau des genoux et l'accompagna dans la salle commune qui était toujours éclairée par les faibles bougies. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, assit sur leur canapé dans le coin, elle se sentit mal à l'aise de l'avoir réveillé pour finalement pas grand-chose. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

\- Quel était donc ce cauchemar qui t'a mise dans cet état ?

\- Je suis désolé Patmol mais je n'aurai pas dû te réveiller pour si peut.

\- Pour que tu sois dans l'état que tu étais il y a quelques minutes, si, pour moi ça à de l'importance.

\- Tu vas trouver ça ridicule.

\- Lana, insista-t-il

\- J'étais chez nous, au 12 square Grimmaurd et je subissais les conséquences de notre fugue. Et …

\- Et ma chère mère te faisait subir son courroux, le coupa-t-il à demi voix

\- Tu as tout compris.

\- Ecoute, tu sais ce que j'en pense. On ne subira aucune conséquence de notre fugue si ce n'est d'être libre et heureux d'agir comme bon nous semble.

\- Tu oublies le fait que tu as été renié des Black. Tu n'auras aucune héritage.

\- Ça m'est égal. Ce qu'il faut que tu retiennes, c'est que nous sommes en sécurité avec Dumbledore, et tu le seras toujours avec moi.

\- C'est pour ça que je disais que c'était débile de te réveiller. Je sais bien qu'ensemble on ne risque rien.

Il posa une main chaleureuse sur celles de la jeune femme, légèrement tourmentées.

-Ne prends pas compte de ses rêves qui te tourmentes mais suis ce que ton cœur te dit. Lui seul dit la vérité.

Lana ne pu répondre, encrant ses yeux dans le regard gris de son petit ami. Il était d'une sincérité et d'une attention qui ne pouvait pas la laisser indifférente.

Elle lui attrapa son visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser profondément. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient que 16 ans et qu'ils étaient naïfs et ignorants sur bien des choses. Mais il y avait bien une chose dont elle pensait être certaine, c'était qu'elle était terriblement amoureuse de lui. C'était du vrai et non une amourette d'adolescents. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, ça n'avait fait que consolider ce lien qui les unissait.

Sirius immisça sa langue dans la bouche humide de sa partenaire. Il sentit qu'elle était plus que réceptive, mais il ne voulait pas insister. Pas ici. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main sous sa chemise de nuit, caressant la peau chaude de ses cuisses.

Il lui reprit la main, qu'elle déposa contre son cœur, le regardant chaudement.

\- Sent comme mon cœur s'emballe, murmura-t-elle, je ne veux pas que nous soyons séparés. Jamais.

\- Je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, mon cœur battra toujours pour toi, lui assurait-il

Touchée par ses paroles sincères, elle fondit sur lui, l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Attirée par la chaleur de ses mots, elle prit sa main qu'elle glissa de nouveau sous sa chemise de nuit. Il échangea un regard hésitant avec elle, comme s'il attendait une confirmation de ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment. Comprenant la moindre de ses pensées, elle prit de nouveau cette main, qu'elle fit glisser plus haut sous sa chemise, jusqu'à son sein nu.

Sirius gémit sans s'en rendre compte quand il sentit la langue chaude et humide de Lana taquiner ses lèvres. Leur étreinte se resserra quand Lana passa ses bras autour de son cou et agrippa d'une main les cheveux bruns, intensifiant leur minutes plus tard, ils semblèrent revenir à la réalité. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent alors qu'ils étaient autant essoufflés l'un que l'autre. À l'instant où Sirius allait s'écarter d'elle, Lana planta ses yeux verts dans les siens, le souffle encore court.

\- Non, ne part pas… lui demanda-t-elle avec assurance.

Il la regarda intensément, un bras encore posé sur ses hanches.

\- Tu es sûr ?, souffla t il

Pour toute réponse, elle acquiesça, les joues rosies. Le cœur de Lana explosa en même temps que sa raison, et elle ne réfléchit plus en se jetant sur ses lèvres. Sirius répondit avidement, malgré tout heureux qu'elle soit prête à se donner à lui d'elle même. Et qu'elle en train elle y mettait !

Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient sous l'ardeur de leur baiser qui gagnait en intensité.

Lana collait Sirius, l'oppressant. Elle voulait le faire, elle était enfin prête. Peut importait qu'ils soient dans la salle commune, elle voulait qu'il lui montre les biens faits de l'amour charnel. Prise d'une frénésie dont elle ignorait totalement l'origine, elle mordit la lèvre de Sirius qui gémit fortement. La morsure agit comme un détonateur qui fit exploser une barrière de plus, et le Gryffondor attira encore plus Lana contre lui, une main contre sa nuque, et l'autre sur ses fesses.

Lâchant ses lèvres pourtant si douces, elle descendit dans le cou de Sirius, ses mains se baladant sous son vieux tee shirt.

Sirius n'en revenait pas de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il y a encore une demi heure, il était entrain de dormir, et maintenant ils étaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, où Lana était entrain de lui enlever son tee shirt.

Une sorte de courant électrique traversa son corps jusqu'à son bas ventre quand elle embrassa la peau brûlante de son torse. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et décida de lui rendre la politesse. Inversant de nouveau leur position, il entreprit à son tour de lui faire glisser les bretelles de sa chemise, pas question qu'elle se retrouve nue ici, au risque de se faire surprendre. Il aurait toute l'occasion de la découvrir dans les jours qui viendraient. Ses lèvres s'attaquèrent à son cou, léchant sa peau tendre et tiède. Sirius déglutit bruyamment quand les seins de Lana furent libérer. Il recula un peu et la regarda dans les yeux, comme pour lui demander la permission. Elle rougit, cette fois-ci, et mordilla sa lèvre à son tour, face au regard brûlant qu'il lui lanç n'attendit pas plus, et, lentement, il passa d'abord ses pouces sur les mamelons qui s'érigèrent presque instantanément et ne résista pas à poser sa bouche sur l'un deux.

Un bruit de gorge à la limite de la décence lui répondit, et il sut que ce son entrainerait sa perte. Sa langue tournant autour d'un mamelon, il caressa l'autre de sa main pendant un moment. Puis il alterna, attaquant l'autre de ses lèvres, alors que Lana passait et repassait ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme une caresse pour l'encourager à aller plus loin. Il fléchit donc les jambes, remonta la chemise de nuit et descendit sa bouche sur son ventre, qu'il parsema de baisers humides, ses mains allant et venant de ses fesses à ses jambes en de lents mouvements.

Elle sentait la bouche de Sirius tracer des arabesques sur son ventre. Quand il glissa sa langue dans son nombril, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Alors, tout doucement, elle le rejoignit agenouillé au sol, et se mit à genoux face à lui. Elle caressa son torse, découvrant des sensations jusque là inconnues. Elle reprit alors ses lèvres.

La sensation de ses seins contre son torse le fit frissonner et il lui rendit goulument son baiser, tournoyant sa langue avec la sienne. Il sentit qu'elle le poussait doucement à s'allonger et il ne résista pas. Prise d'assurance inconnue, Lana s'allongea sur lui.

Les mains de Sirius eurent tôt fait de se poser sur son dos, la caressant pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, alors qu'elle était à califourchon sur lui. Ses doigts parcouraient son dos, depuis sa nuque dont il avait dégagé les cheveux jusqu'au creux de ses reins, ceinturé par sa chemise de nuit descendue.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, alors que les mains de Sirius caressaient ses fesses, Lana avait commencé à se balancer au-dessus de lui, frottant son intimité contre la bosse qu'elle s'évertuait à faire grossir presque inconsciemment. Elle en prit conscience quand il accentua ses caresses, appuyant délibérément sur ses fesses pour qu'elle se frotte encore plus fort contre lui. Il commença à grogner et elle accéléra ses balancements, le sentant de plus en plus dur sous elle.

Peut être que Lana n'avait jamais franchit le cap, mais elle n'était néanmoins pas ignorante sur la chose. Malgré qu'elle ne soit pas amie avec ses camarades de chambre ne l'empêchait pas d'écouter leur conversations. Et elle avait passé des soirées à écouter leur aventures sexuelles et sentimentales. Et puis, elle n'était pas dupe non plus, elle savait comment ça devait se passer.

Sirius n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi passionné. D'accord, à seize ans, il avait déjà eu des rapports, mais rien d'aussi fusionnel. Il n'avait jamais été impliqué émotionnellement, ça n'avait juste été que du sexe. Ne résistant plus, il plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses, un peu plus fort, pour qu'elle arrête.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, et il lui sourit. Reprenant ses lèvres, il la fit basculer pour se retrouver à son tour au dessus d'elle. Rapidement, ses mains trouvèrent le chemin de ses jambes nues. Puis, cessant le baiser pour la regarder, Sirius fit remonter sa main le long de sa jambe et laissa courir ses doigts sur l'élastique de sa culotte. Elle trembla un instant, le souffle court, mais ne lâcha pas ses yeux. Prenant cela pour un accord, il l'enleva, la faisant frissonner de nouveau. Elle baissa un instant les yeux sur lui, et il comprit qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient à égalité. Alors, il enleva son pantalon, emportant avec lui son boxer dans le même mouvement.

Ils étaient nus, tous les deux, allongés l'un sur l'autre. Alors, tout doucement, Lana posa sa main sur le torse de Sirius et la descendit vers ce qu'elle avait senti durcir contre elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Il frissonna longuement en fermant les yeux quand sa main se referma autour de lui.

\- Montre-moi, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il la regardait de nouveau.

Il déglutit puis posa sa main sur celle de Lana, entamant de lents mouvements, lui montrant comment il voulait être caressé. Quand elle bougea d'elle-même, il ne put empêcher de nombreux gémissements de s'échapper de sa gorge.

\- Lana… Arrête… souffla-t-il en posant de nouveau sa main sur la sienne, pour la stopper cette fois. Tu le fais tellement bien que je ...

Elle comprit et lui donna un nouveau baiser, auquel il répondit sans hésiter. Il y mit fin quelques secondes plus tard et, posant à son tour sa main juste au dessus de son entrejambe, lui murmura :

\- Montre moi ce que tu aimes.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais ...

\- Je t'en prie, susurra t il, ne me dit pas que tu ne t'es jamais touché.

Lana rougit un peu, oui, c'était vrai, elle avait explorer son corps. Devant son sourire, elle posa sa main sur la sienne, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Puis, lentement, elle le fit descendre contre son intimité, et, prenant un de ses doigts, le posa contre son clitoris légèrement gonflé et palpitant. Sirius, commença alors quelques cercles sur ce petit bouton de chair, scrutant son visage à l'affût de la moindre expression qui apparaitrait sur le visage de la Gryffondor. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et il redoubla d'effort.

Lana gémissait franchement en essayant de baisser d'un ton. Son corps commençait à bouger un peu dans tous les sens. Sirius la regardait et se fit la remarque qu'il avait rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi beau que Lana se convulsant sous le plaisir. Plaisir qu'il lui donnait, lui, et personne d'autre. Elle poussa tout à coup un petit cri, qu'il fit aussitôt taire par un baiser. Il ne s'agissait pas d'attirer tout le monde. Néanmoins, il était satisfait de lui avoir offert cet orgasme.

Sirius échangea un regard avec la jeune femme, scrutant ses yeux noircit par le désir, ne l'encourageant qu'à aller plus loin.. Lentement, il enfonça un doigt dans son intimité, entrant dans un lieu d'une chaleur enivrante. Il le retira, puis l'enfonça une nouvelle fois, remarquant que la Gryffondor gémissait de nouveau. Était agréable, doux, humide et étroit. Très étroit. Trop étroit. Il eu soudain peur de lui faire mal.

Il essaya d'accélérer doucement, et vit qu'elle se tortillait encore plus. Il ralentit un peu, puis accéléra de nouveau, se plaisant dans ce nouveau jeu. Il osa rajouter un deuxième doigt et elle se cambra, gémissant encore plus fort. Il accéléra encore, cette fois-ci avec deux doigts dans ses profondeurs qui s'humidifiaient plus encore. Il voulait aller plus loin, il vouait l'explorer.

La respiration de Lana était précipitée et ses yeux étaient devenus noirs de désirs.

Sirius se positionna au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle entrouvrait ses cuisses. Il approcha son visage a quelques centimètres du sien, les yeux sombres.

\- Tu es certaine ?, insista t il

\- Oui, je te veux.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, capturant ses lèvres dans un baisser langoureux. Il se dirigea vers le lieu sacré que ses doigts avaient visité quelques secondes plus tôt. Il entra doucement puis s'arrêta un instant, à l'affût d'une quelconque réaction. Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa, passant ses mains dans son dos.

Lentement, il s'enfonça, sentant la chaleur et le plaisir l'envelopper au fur et à mesure. Il sentit la barrière de sa virginité stopper sa poussée. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas la faire attendre, y allant doucement, il força l'entrée. Lana se crispa au moment où son hymen se déchira et une plainte s'échappa de sa bouche. Sirius happa ses lèvres, comme une excuse muette et poussa encore, jusqu'à se loger entièrement au fond d'elle. Il serra les dents, tellement les sensations l'assaillaient.

Il entreprit de courts va et viens, appréciant de la sentir aussi serrée autour de lui. Des gémissements rauques commencèrent à se faire entendre.

Lana ressentait encore une légère brûlure, mais la douleur fulgurante de sa défloration avait disparu. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à ressentir la chaleur du plaisir envahir de nouveau son bas ventre. Sirius au-dessus d'elle gémissait sans retenue, fermant les yeux quelques instants pour les rouvrir la seconde d'après, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Leurs lèvres se trouvaient et se touchaient, mais leurs souffles étaient tellement saccadés que s'embrasser réellement était impossible.

Sirius accéléra ses coups de rein, perdu au milieu d'une brume de plaisir, et Lana, presque inconsciemment, remonta un peu ses jambes pour entourer sa taille. Ce changement de position accentua la pénétration de Sirius qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir son plaisir. Mais il voulait tenir encore un peu, au moins le temps que Lana le rejoigne. Il savait que cela risquait d'être impossible, mais il décida au moins de faire quelque chose pour qu'elle vienne en même temps que lui. Il se redressa un peu et ramena sa main sur son clitoris, le caressant. La réaction fut rapide, et il se félicita de l'avoir fait. Elle se cambra en criant, les yeux fermés et les ongles enfoncés douloureusement dans son dos. Sirius put enfin se laisser aller, et, un dernier coup de rein plus tard, il se déversa dans un cri rauque, s'écroulant sur elle.

Ils restèrent allongés en silence pendant quelques minutes. Sirius bascula sur le dos, haletant. Lana ne savait que trop penser. Ça y est, elle l'avait fait. Elle pouvait enfin affirmer qu'elle était une femme.

\- Ça va ?, demanda t il

\- Parfaitement, assura t elle en se tournant vers lui

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses alors ?

\- À quand la prochaine fois ?

Un ricanement guttural s'échappa de Patmol, appréciant sa réaction. À y réfléchir, Lana avait vraiment hâte de remettre ça.

\- J'aimerai bien qu'on reste ici, lui confie-t-elle

\- Alors on reste.

Il se rhabillèrent et il l'attira contre lui, caressant son épaule avec affection. Elle ferma les yeux, sombrant presque aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Sirius ne la réveilla que 4 heures plus tard, quand le soleil commençait à se lever, menaçant de réveiller les autres élèves. Après un dernier baiser, ils retournèrent chacun dans leur dortoir respectif, pour écarter le moindre doute.

Allongée dans son lit à baldaquin, les yeux rivés au plafond, elle revit encore et encore ce merveilleux instant. Elle se sentait entière. Elle venait de le faire ! Elle en aurait presque sauté de joie.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO !**

 **Oui, encore un chapitre ! L'inspiration fuse, mais c'est aussi surtout parce que j'avais déjà tout écrit sur un livre, les bases sont posées quoi, je n'ai plus qu'à mettre en forme.**

 **Je vous laisse le découvrir et me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Diaenolys: merci énormément pour tes formidables reviews ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir. Je prend note de tes conseils, et pour tes questions, tu auras bien sûr des réponses dans les chapitres arrivant !**

 **Juliette: Ravie que ça te plaise ! En espérant que celui ci te plaise tout autant ! Enjoy !**

Le réveil de Lily sonna alors. Lana observa le cœur léger les petits oiseaux multicolores qui virevoltaient dans la pièce en chantonnant des airs mélodieux. Elle se rappela alors de ce que Lily lui avait dit, finalement, elle n'était pas si pimbêche que ça.

En silence, elle enfila sa tenue d'école , chemise blanche, cravate jaune et rouge et une jupe noir froissée, le plus rapidement possible pour filer dans la Grand Salle prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait une faim de loup ! Et puis honnêtement, elle ne voulait pas devoir répondre aux questions que Lily lui poserait.

A cette heure-ci, peu d'élèves étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors avant que les autres Maraudeurs n'arrivent, elle avait trop faim. A peine eu-t-elle finit de manger son œuf au plat que la salle était presque pleine.

\- Bah alors Grifdur !, s'exclama James en s'installant en face d'elle, tu es incroyablement matinale dis-moi !

\- C'est à cause de mon estomac, se lamenta-t-elle en souriant quand Sirius lui embrassa le haut du crâne avant de s'affaler à côté d'elle

\- Je vois ça, rit-il en la voyant engloutir un toast, c'est pas plutôt que ta première nuit à Poudlard t'a épuisée ?

Elle plissa les yeux, peu certaine. Sirius leur en avait il parlé ? À bien y réfléchir, elle ne serait pas étonné si tel était le cas. Et elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle connaissait ses amis et savait qu'ils s'intéressaient à leur vie. Elle donna un coup de pied à James sous la table en croisant son air narquois, lui arrachant un cri satisfaisant.

\- Il y en a un autre qui a une faim de Troll, là-bas, ricana Sirius en désignant la table des Serpentards.

Les Maraudeurs se tournèrent tous vers l'élève en question. Severus Rogue était en effet en train de manger rapidement des toasts tartinés, les yeux rivés sur un livre.

\- Attendez, on va rire, dit Lana en sortant sa baguette pour la pointer discrètement vers le Serpentard, _waddiwasi_ !

Aussitôt, l'œuf au plat que Linda Gordon allait manger lui échappa des mains et s'envola pour s'écraser sur le livre de Rogue, l'éclaboussant et dégoulinant partout.

La table des Maraudeurs et les quelques-uns qui avaient assisté à la scène éclatèrent de rire.

\- Bien joué Grifdur !, s'écria Peter, admiratif

\- Ça met du baume au cœur pour le premier jour de cours, dit James en s'étirant paresseusement

\- Et toi Lunard ?, s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule abusif qui fit tomber le bout de saucisse qui se tenait au bout de sa fourchette, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Tu le sais parfaitement, se contenta-t-il de lui répondre en tentant de garder son calme

\- Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié que je m'adressais à un Préfet, lança-t-elle dans une grimace

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais un jour arrêter avec ça ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à Dumbledore de me nommer Préfet. Et puis c'est la deuxième année, tu devrais t'y faire maintenant, râla-t-il

\- Oulà ça va, je ne voulais pas te mettre en « rogne », s'excusa-t-elle faussement en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa part, tes soucis de fourrures sont pour bientôt pour que tu sois si en colère de bon matin ?

\- Je ne suis pas en colère mais je risque de le devenir si tu n'arrêtes pas, la prévins-t-il

\- Lunard !, intervint Sirius en lançant un regard appuyé à son ami

Visiblement vexé, Remus se leva de table sans un regard de plus vers eux. Il laissa derrière lui des amis interloqués, enfin presque tous. Quand Lana voulu échanger un regard avec Sirius, elle se rendit compte qu'il était tranquillement en train de manger. Et elle sut.

\- Je croyais que tu devais lui parler, lui fit-elle remarquer en baissant la voix

\- Désolé mais avec ce qui s'est passé à la fin de l'été, ça ne m'avait pas semblé être une priorité.

\- Tu plaisantes ! Regarde le résultat maintenant, lui reprocha-t-elle en haussant le ton, c'est moi qui en prend pour mon grade.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça lui passera, relativisa-t-il

\- Non ça ne va pas aller. Ça ne fait qu'un jour qu'on est à nouveau réuni et ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, c'est aussi mon ami.

\- Bon, d'accord, ça va, j'ai compris. Pas besoin d'autant de jérémiades.

Elle poussa un juron, enfilant un morceau de pancake qu'elle mâcha avec colère. C'est alors qu'une chose insensée se produisit. Lily Evans s'arrêta à sa hauteur, lui tapant timidement sur l'épaule pour qu'elle la remarque. Quand James la vit, il en fut stupéfixé sur place.

\- Tiens, salut Lily, dit Lana, pas très certaine de ce qu'elle attendait d'elle

\- Salut. Euh, je me disais qu'après le cours de Sortilèges, on pourrait aller à la bibliothèque toutes les deux.

Prise au dépourvu, elle se contenta de la regarder un instant. Elle devait surement lui faire peur parce que Lily changea d'expression, soudain peu rassurée.

\- Euh, sinon ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, commença-t-elle

\- Non ! C'est bon, lui affirma Lana, soudain redevenue elle-même

\- Super ! A tout à l'heure alors.

\- Oui a plus tard !, s'enthousiasma James

\- Dans tes rêves Potter, le cassa-t-elle

Lily retourna alors auprès de ses amies, ses cheveux roux flamboyants volant derrière elle. James faisait celui qui était choqué de ses propos. Sans prêté attention aux regards que lui lançaient ses amis, elle but le fond de jus de citrouille qui lui restait.

\- Bah quoi ?, dit-elle, incrédule

\- Tu es amie/amie avec Evans sans même m'en parler ?, s'exclama James, outré

\- Excuse-moi Cornedrue, mais elle ne me parle que depuis hier soir. Avant ça je n'existais pas, si ce n'est dans ses remarques désobligeantes sur notre comportement envers Servilus. Je suis toute autant choquée que toi.

\- Tu as raison. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Si tu rentres dans son groupe d'amies …

\- Pas question que je commence à trainer avec ses pimbêches d'amies !, le coupa-t-elle

\- Admettons simplement le fait que tu deviennes amies avec Lily, ça pourrait être l'occasion parfaite !, s'émerveilla James

\- Non.

\- Mais quoi ? Je ne t'ai rien expliqué encore.

\- Je te vois venir avec tes grands bois, pas question que je fasse ça.

\- Oh allez, s'il te plait ! Juste deux ou trois mots en ma faveur, c'est tout ce que je te demande, la supplia-t-il

\- C'est déjà trop.

\- Je t'en supplie Lana. Tu peux au moins me rendre ce service.

\- Alors là c'est très bas de ta part, dit-elle en sachant très bien qu'il parlait du fait qu'ils les avaient gentiment accueillis cet été

Il esquissa alors un sourire de vainqueur, il savait que c'était du tout cuit pour lui maintenant.

\- Bon d'accord, s'avoua-t-elle vaincu

\- Génial !, s'écria-t-il en levant les bras

\- Je veux bien aller prendre la température te concernant mais il n'est pas question que je la force à sortir avec toi.

Après un petit déjeuné aussi animé, ils prirent la direction de leur salle commune afin d'y récupérer leurs sacs de cours. Au moment où ils allaient franchir l'entrée, Remus en sortit. Il passa devant eux, visiblement pressé. Lana donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius, lui arrachant un juron.

\- Aïe ! Quoi ?

Elle lui montra du regard Remus qui s'enfuyait dans la descente des marches.

\- Va lui parler, dit-elle en le poussant légèrement, on ramènera ton sac.

Il souffla mais y alla avant qu'il n'ait disparu. Satisfaite, elle le rejoignit dans la salle du professeur Flitwick. Comme à leur habitude, James et Sirius se placèrent de part et d'autre de la jeune femme. Remus et Peter se trouvant juste devant eux. En voyant le dos de Lunard, elle se pencha vers Patmol, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il en était. Entendre Flitwick leur rabaisser le moral en leur racontant que cette année était décisive concernant leur avenir était moins intéressant.

\- Alors ?, chuchota-t-elle

\- Tout est arrangé, dit-il simplement

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? On a parlé et je me suis excusé d'avoir été aussi paranoïaque.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas de son côté ?

\- Il a passé un été difficile avec, enfin tu sais. Il se sent épuisé, lui expliqua-t-il en baissant la voix

\- Ça peut se comprendre. Je suis contente que tout soit arrangé.

L'heure de cours achevée, Lana en avait oublié qu'elle devait retrouver Lily à la bibliothèque. C'était sans compter sur la mémoire infaillible de James. Mémoire infaillible seulement pour ce qui l'importait bien sûr.

\- Au fait Grifdur, tu ne devais pas retrouver Lily, dit-il dans un ton faussement dégagé

\- Mince ! J'allais oublier. On se voit en Potions !

Elle embrassa furtivement Sirius avant de courir jusqu'à la Bibliothèque. Lily était déjà là, assise seule à une table, bouquinant. Lana se demanda pourquoi la rouquine avait voulu venir ici avec elle.

\- Ah salut Lana ! J'ai bien failli penser que tu m'avais oublié, plaisanta-t-elle

Lana rit avec une pointe de gêne, si elle savait. Elle s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire ?, la questionna-t-elle

\- On n'a cas faire le devoir de Flitwick. On ne va tout de même pas forcer la dose le premier jour de cours.

\- Je ne vais pas dire le contraire.

Elle sortit de son sac une plume et un parchemin.

\- C'est parti, 15 centimètres sur le sortilège de l'Engorgio. C'est quand même facile pour une année de BUSE, pensa tout haut Lana en commençant à gratter sur son parchemin

\- Pas étonnant venant de l'une des meilleurs de la promo en Sortilège.

\- Je ne suis pas si forte que ça, dit-elle avec modestie

\- Et aussi en Métamorphose et en Défenses contre les forces du Mal, renchérit la jolie rousse

\- Très bien, tu as raison. Mais en Potion, tu me dépasses de loin, se défendit-elle

\- J'aime bien cette matière.

\- Slughorn te le rend bien. C'est bien ses petites sauteries ?

\- C'est divertissant, on apprend quelques trucs intéressant. Même si nous ne sommes que des trophées. Mais s'il peut m'aider plus tard, je peux bien subir ça.

\- Tu es maline.

\- Il faut saisir toutes les occasions qui se présentent. Et je peux te garantir que tu en ferais aussi partie si tu aurais moins d'ennuis.

\- Mes ennuis comme tu dis sont bien plus amusants.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas tord mais ils sont moins utiles.

\- C'est ce que tu penses et je te garantis que c'est tout le contraire, répondît Lana en lui faisant un clin d'œil énigmatique

Elles finirent tranquillement leur devoir qui était assez facile selon Lana. Un brouhaha de chuchotis les interrompit.

\- Silence !, cracha Mme Pince

Lana leva la tête, intriguée. Elle manqua de pousser un juron quand elle vit que les Maraudeurs étaient là. James menant la troupe et Remus fermant la marche. Elle les fusilla du regard quand ils passèrent devant elle, des sourires amusés sur leur visage.

\- On dirait qu'on veut te parler, dit alors Lily

Elle avait été tellement absorbée par la colère que lui procuraient James et les autres qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention que Remus s'était arrêté à sa hauteur, attendant auprès d'elle.

\- Salut Lily, dit-il poliment

\- Salut Remus, comment tu vas ?répondit-elle

\- Ça va merci. Dis Lana, je pourrais te parler ?

\- Bien sûr.

Elle le suivit un peu à l'écart, le cœur léger. Elle le connaissait très bien, il allait s'excuser. Il le faisait toujours. Il tenait bien trop à ses amis. Les seuls qu'il n'ait jamais pu avoir.

\- Ecoute, euh, je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû. Et sincèrement, je ne le voulais pas.

\- Ça va Lunard. Il n'y a aucun malaise.

\- Je suis soulagé que tu le prennes comme ça. Je n'aime pas quand on se fâche pour si peu. Tu es mon amie.

\- Seulement ?, le taquina-t-elle

\- Euh… je…

\- Ça va, je plaisante. Toi aussi tu es mon meilleur ami.

Elle l'enlaça chaleureusement. Elle sentit qu'il se détendit. Ça avait dû lui ronger les os toute cette histoire. Elle savait qu'il avait eu une vie encore plus triste et difficile qu'elle. Il n'avait jamais eu d' amis étant enfant. Il faut dire que sa condition de Loup Garou avait tendance à affoler ses parents. Ils étaient très mal vu aux yeux de la société Magique. Seulement les Maraudeurs, Dumbledore et sa famille étaient au courant de son état. Ses amis avaient même appris à se changer en Animagus pour le soutenir lors des pleines lunes, allant contre les lois du Ministère de la Magie.

\- Dis-moi plutôt ce que vous faites tous là ?

\- James a tenu à venir étudier un peu.

\- Bah voyons.

\- Comme tu dis. Allez je te laisse avec ta nouvelle amie.

\- Etrange non ?

\- Pas tant que ça, affirmait-t-il en la quittant

Elle reprit sa place silencieusement. Elle sentait que Lily mourrait d'envie d'en savoir un peu plus.

\- Ça va ?, demanda Lily

\- Oui, juste des broutilles entre amis.

\- Ça arrive des fois.

\- Ouais. Mais je déteste être dans ce genre de situation.

Lily approuva d'un signe de tête, replongeant dans ses écritures. En face de Lana, derrière sa camarade, les Maraudeurs étaient là. Peter flânait en espérant surement que James et Sirius allaient commettre une absurdité qui lui donnerait une bonne occasion de ne pas se concentrer sur son devoir.

\- Hé James, regarde, tu connais ce sortilège ?, l'interrogea Sirius, euh, le, le sortilège d'Homonculus.

Il releva la tête et constata qu'il ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Son ami était en effet en plein discours visuel avec Lana. Un échange plutôt animé selon Sirius.

\- Hé oh, Cornedrue !, le héla-t-il

\- Hein ?

\- Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Je disais, est-ce que tu connais le sortilège d'Homonculus ? Ça permettrait de faire apparaitre des personnes présentes dans un endroit bien prescrit sur une carte.

\- Intéressant, répondit-il, évasif

Lana lui lança un regard emplit de sens. Pas question qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit. James joignit ses mains, suppliant. Lassée, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle racla de la gorge pour attirer l'attention de sa camarade.

\- Dis-moi Lily, tu vois quelqu'un ?

\- Non.

\- Etonnant. Je suis certaine que ce ne sont pas les prétendant qui doivent manquer.

\- Tu as raison. Mais c'est bien beau d'avoir le choix quand il n'y en a aucun qui ne vaille la peine.

\- Ah ah ! Là je suis bien forcée de te comprendre. Mais et Servi, euh Severus ?

\- Oh non. Severus et moi on se connait depuis qu'on est tout petit. Non Severus est mon meilleur ami, rien de plus.

Elle ne le dit pas mais elle en était profondément soulagée. Elle ne voyait absolument pas cette belle Lily avec cet horrible acariâtre de Severus.

\- Et James ?, lança Lana d'un ton désinvolte

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, Lily éclata d'un grand rire qui lui attira tous les regards alentours, y compris les Maraudeurs.

\- Silence !, beugla Mme Pince

\- Ah bon tant que ça, reprit Lana, comprenant que c'était peine perdue pour son ami

\- Je sais que c'est un de tes meilleurs amis mais franchement, ce n'est absolument pas mon genre. Je ne le supporterais pas. Ne le prend pas spécialement contre toi, mais je n'aime pas tellement ce que vous faites subir à Severus et les autres. Et puis Potter et moi, on est absolument trop incompatible pour envisager quoi que ce soit.

\- J'avoue qu'il a son caractère mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Enfin bon, je vais pas te forcer la main, dit Lana en apposant un point final sur son devoir

Des cris retentirent alors de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les dents de Chris Menzies étaient en train de pousser d'une rapidité phénoménale. L'hilarité était à son comble quand Mme Pince accouru, rouge de colère.

\- Quel est donc tout ce vacarme ? Oh mon dieu ! que vous est-il arrivé Menzies ?, s'exclama-t-elle, son visage encore plus ridé qu'à son habitude

\- Fe ffé pas, mafame !, tenta-t-il de lui répondre, ahuri

\- Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh va vous remettre ça dans l'ordre.

Le malheureux Poufsouffle quitta la bibliothèque suivit de ses quelques amis fidèles. En silence et l'air de rien, les Maraudeurs se levèrent de leur table. Ils étaient vraisemblablement décidés à ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Lana les suivit du regard et comprit que c'était eux les fautifs, évidemment, quand Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Un ricanement lui échappa, assez bruyant pour attirer l'attention de Lily. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Black et se tourna vers Lana, qui espérait de tout cœur qu'elle allait lui épargner des remarques sur les Maraudeurs.

\- Et toi et Black ?

\- Comment ça ?, ne comprit-t-elle pas très bien

\- Et bien je ne sais pas, entre vous deux, ça va ?

\- Il me semble que oui, répondit-elle, prise au dépourvu

\- Je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. Ça ne m'a pas tant surprise que ça.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Finalement c'était évident. Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous viviez tous les deux ensembles, trainaient ensemble, faisaient les quatre cent coups ensemble, c'est normal au contraire. C'est même étonnant qu'il vous ait fallu attendre cinq ans.

\- Et bien merci. Je ne savais que quelqu'un ici dans cette école pouvait penser ça.

\- A croire que je suis la seule qui soit réaliste.

\- Je le crains.

\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile quand toute l'école jacassait dans votre dos.

\- Non. Mais on était tous ensemble, quoi qu'il advienne.

\- Et puis ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, tu as dû avoir peur.

\- Un peu je l'avoue. Mais encore une fois, nous étions unis. On est plus fort à plusieurs. Et fuir était malheureusement une option obligatoire. Et je me rends compte que c'est Sirius qui avait raison depuis le début.

\- C'était lui qui t'a suggéré de prendre la fuite ?

\- Il me le proposait depuis un moment, mais je rejetais mon envie de fuir parce que, enfin, je ne sais pas, peut être que j'avais peur des conséquences.

\- Vous deviez sûrement avoir de très bonnes raisons pour fuir.

\- C'est le cas.

Lily su qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'elle ne dévoilerait pas tout ce qu'elle ressentait à une inconnue. Elle attendrait. Et puis, en y réfléchissant, elle n'était pas forcée de le savoir. Tombant à pic, la cloche sonna la fin de l'heure. Décidant de partir à leur prochaine heure de cours ensemble, les deux filles prirent la direction de la salle du professeur McGonagall où un cours de métamorphose avancée les attendait. N'ayant pas traînées, elles arrivèrent un peu avant que les portes ne soient ouvertes. Les Maraudeurs étaient là, discutant avec animation entre eux. James arrêta soudain de parler, les yeux arrondis et visiblement inquiet. Lily sembla dégoûtée de son attitude car elle salua brièvement Lana avant de s'en aller retrouver ses amies curieuses et un peu jalouses.

\- Alors ?!, s'exclama James avec précipitation

\- Et bien ça aurait peu être pu passer si vous n'aviez pas tous débarque comme ça, la fleur aux dents, répliquât elle

\- Tu lui as parlé de Cornedrue ?, demanda Sirius, peu convaincu

\- Bien sûr, vu qu'il y tenait tant. Je suis désolé James mais elle m'a carrément ri au nez quand je lui ai demandé si tu l'intéressais.

James sembla déçu, ses joues s'affaissant, descendant ses lunettes rondes. Lana cria victoire intérieurement, s'imaginant enfin libéré de son devoir d'amie. Elle fut vite dépitée quand elle vit son visage s'illuminer.

\- Je ne vais pas abandonner pour autant, s'ensuit il, ça va seulement être plus dur que je ne le pensais. Mais un jour, Lily Evans se rendra compte qu'elle craque pour moi.

Aucun de ses amis ne lui répondit, ne souhaitant pas s'avancer dans une quête perdue et ils furent soulagé de voir que le professeur McGonagall venait d'ouvrir les portes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoyé braves gens !**

 **Désolé de cette attente, je ne suis pas à la hauteur mais entre le boulot et l'équitation de haut niveau, mes journées sont vites terminées et le soir j'en suiq rincée. MAIS ! J'ai réussit à terminer ce chapitre.**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews.**

 **Diaenolys: Merci encore une fois pour ta review qui me fait comme à chaque fois sourire, j'aime ta plume ! Tu découvriras enfin dans ce chapitre ce qu'en signifit Grifdur. Je n'en dit pas plus, et bonne lecture à toi !**

Leur première journée de cours se passa le plus calmement qu'il était possible d'avoir avec les Maraudeurs. James lança un sortilège de bloclangue à un camarade de Serpentard pendant le cours commun de Botanique ce qui valu 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Lana n'avait pas eu d'intimité avec Sirius mais il lui tardait que le dîner soit terminé pour enfin s'évader dehors comme ils aiment tous à le faire. Buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille, Lana se pencha près de l'oreille de Sirius qui était assis à sa droite.

\- Tu as demandé aux autres si ils étaient prêt à nous suivre ce soir ?, chuchota t elle

Les joues de Patmol prirent une teinte rosée qui lui était si rare, lui qui se moquait de tout. Elle comprit qu'il était gêné.

\- Tu ne leur as pas demandé ?, s'enquit elle

\- Et bien, en fait, je me disais que pour une fois on pourrait n'y aller que tous les deux.

Elle le regarda un instant sans parler. Non pas qu'elle était en colère contre lui de ne pas vouloir partager cette soirée avec les autres, mais c'était plutôt qu'elle était touchée qu'il veuille être seul avec elle.

\- Mais si tu veux je leur demande, je suis sur qu'ils seront d'accord, se précipita t il quand elle ne répondit pas

\- Non !, dit elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu au vue des têtes qui s'étaient tournés les vers elle, non, c'est bon. On n'y va que tous les deux, chuchota t elle

Soulagé, il la gratifia d'un sourire franc, comme elle aimait le voir en porter.

Le repas étant terminé, Peter ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner de voir que le jeune couple ne prenait pas la même direction qu'eux.

\- Vous allez où ?, demanda le petit garçon empoté

\- Ta bêtise te rattrapera un jour Queudver, marmonna Sirius, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes tous amis que je dois forcément te rendre des comptes. Je suis certain que ce que je vais faire avec Lana ne t'intéressera pas mais si tu y tiens tant, je te ferais un résumé en rentrant.

Il adressa un clin d'œil complice à James, qui lui répondit d'un sourire que seuls les hommes pouvaient comprendre. Il attrapa la main de Lana qu'il entraîna avec lui dans les couloirs déserts du château. Ils prirent le passage secret qui menait au parc. La porte close du passage refermée derrière eux, une bouche incandescente attaqua les lèvres frémissantes de Lana. Son dos rencontra la paroi rugueuse du mur derrière elle, toujours prise d'assaut par un Sirius échauffé. Le souffle haletant, ses mains posées de part et d'autre du visage de Lana, il la contempla de son regard brûlant.

\- J'ai attendu toute la journée pour pouvoir faire ça, dit il d'un voix grave

Elle sourit timidement, l'embrassant doucement.

\- On n'a pas besoin d'attendre pour ça.

\- Avec Queudver sur le dos ?

Sa réponse la fit rire. C'était vrai que le pauvre Peter n'avait jamais eu d'autres amis que les Maraudeurs qui ne l'avaient tout de même accepté que parce que Remus avait insisté. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un suiveur empoté et négligé qui n'avait pas encore affermit sa confiance en lui-même.

\- Allez, viens.

Soudain, le joli garçon aux cheveux ténébreux devint un grand chien noir de jais aux yeux jaunes. Dans un ton de défis, Lana dit :

\- Le premier arrivé à la Cabane fera les devoirs de potion de l'autre.

Il répondît d'un aboiement entendu puis elle laissa son corps prendre la forme d'un chat gris cendre aux grands yeux verts . Ensemble, ils galopèrent à vive allure, flânant sous cette nuit étoilée, accueillant avec joie la petite brise qui se faufilait entre leurs poils.

Essoufflés, ils se mirent à rire aux éclats, debout dans la Cabane Hurlante où Remus avait l'habitude d'être enfermé les nuits de pleine lune. Cette sensation de bonheur les rendait hilare. Effondrée sur le lit à se tenir les côtes, Lana cessa de rire quand Sirius l'attira contre lui, allongée sur son torse. Il la regardait avec adoration, passant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, dégageant ce si joli visage qui ramenait la lumière dans sa misérable vie.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla t il

\- Ne dit pas ça, rougit elle, gênée

\- Pourquoi ça ?, s'étonna t il, j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux. Et je ne cesserais jamais de te dire que tu es la plus belle fille que je ne rencontrerai jamais. Ne doute jamais de ça.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres roses, touchée par tant de belles paroles. Elle l'embrassa chaudement. Sirius laissa ses mains divaguer sur le dos de Lana. Des frissons parcoururent la jeune femme, heureuse d'être là.

Ils partagèrent un moment charnel emplit de complicité et d'amour. Il n'y avait eu aucune précipitation dans leurs gestes, que de douceurs et de tendresse. Allongée contre lui, elle laissait sa tête se lever au fur et à mesure de ses respirations. Ainsi, elle se sentait en sécurité et elle eût cette forte sensation que plus rien ne pouvait les séparer. Elle était prête à affronter le reste du monde.

\- Au fait, quand on était à la bibliothèque pour pencher sur le devoir de Flitwick…

\- Ou plutôt parce que James tenait à venir m'espionner, rectifia Lana

\- Que veux tu, il ne cessera jamais de s'acharner. Quand il a une idée en tête, tu sais bien que rien ne l'en changera.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

\- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est souvent le cas.

\- N'en fais pas trop, ricanait elle

Il lui répondait en déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?, insista t elle

\- J'ai trouvé un sortilège qui pourrait nous être très utile. James m'a dit qu'il ne le connaissait pas, mais étant donné que tu es une flèche en sortilèges et enchantements, je suis certain d'avoir plus de chance avec toi.

\- Quel est donc ce sortilège ?

\- Celui d'Homonculus.

\- Je le connais. Je l'ai lu dans un des livres que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque l'année dernière. Il s'agit de faire apparaître sur un plan ou bien une carte toute personne présente ainsi que son identité dans un lieu bien précis.

\- Je savais que tu aurais des réponses. Tu es la meilleure.

\- Sirius, je t'en prie, veux tu arrêter de m'envoyer des fleurs. Je n'ai fait que te réciter ce que j'avais lu. Pourquoi tu veux en savoir plus sur ce sort ?

\- Je me disais que nous pourrions confectionner quelque chose qui nous serait bien utile à nous et nos descendants.

\- Nos descendants ?, s'exclama Lana d'un ton faussement détaché

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir des enfants ?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait ton cas, admit elle

\- Eh bien comme quoi tu peux te tromper aussi. Avec toi, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Et si tu veux des enfants, j'en veux aussi. Ça ne veux pas dire que nous devons les faire tout de suite, dit il a précipitation

\- Oh oui, je me vois mal devoir élever un enfant maintenant, alors que nos études ne sont même pas terminées. C'est que j'ai de grands projets.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Et créer une carte qui indiquerait tous les passages secrets encore inconnus et quiconque se trouvant dans le château pourrait être notre premier grand projet.

\- C'est ce que tu veux faire ?, s'exclama t elle en se tournant vers lui

\- Ça serait pas formidable ? Pouvoir se déplacer tout en faisant attention à ne tomber sur personne au détour d'un couloir. Savoir où se trouve Servilus et tous ces infâmes Serpentards. On aurait la facilité pour sévir. On serait en terrain conquis. Il n'y aurait plus aucun secret que nous n'ayons pas découvert dans ce château.

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée. Je suis sûr que James va adorer. Remus peut être un peu moins mais il finira par nous suivre. J'ai hâte de commencer ça !

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ensemble, à dormir à poing fermé sans la cabane hurlante, loin de tout. Juste elle et lui.

Sirius et Lana firent passer le mot aux autres Maraudeurs, qui réagirent avec un entrain attendu. Remus voulu les arrêter, faisant son devoir de Préfet tout en sachant que quoi qu'il dise, rien ne pourrait les empêcher de commettre des farces et autre embrouilles en tout genre. James était complètement ravie de cette idée qu'il qualifiait de la meilleure idée que Sirius n'ai jamais eu de toute son existence.

Ils mirent en place une stratégie afin de découvrir tout ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore du château pour le répertorier sur la carte qu'ils étaient entrain de confectionner. James proposa de gaieté de cœur qu'ils se servent de sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait hérité de son père. Elle leur avait bien été utile depuis qu'il l'avait reçu l'année dernière.

Ainsi, les nuits tombées, ils partirent à tour de rôle explorer le château de Poudlard, découvrant quelques passages secrets inconnus et d'autres pièces étranges. La carte était à mi chemin quand le premier match de Quidditch eu lieu. La neige recouvrait le terrain qui le rendait particulièrement glissant. Cependant, jouer au Quidditch ne nécessitait pas de courir sur un terrain de gazon, mais bien de voler au dessus. Les gradins étaient remplis d'élèves de toutes les maisons, vêtus de bonnets et d'écharpes à l'effigie de leur maison respective. Ce fut un match d'anthologie qui confronta Gryffondors contre les Serpentards. Ce fut rude et animé, emplit de choc frontaux et de collisions en tout genre. Lana avait faillit se faire éclater la bras par un cognard plus d'une fois. Mais malgré les hostilités, elle était parvenue à attraper le vif d'or au nez et la barbe de Regulus, qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui envoyer des immondices.

Cependant, tout le monde avaut cru que les Gryffonds auraient perdus, leur nouveau gardien était une vraie passoire. Elle avait brandit la petit sphère or devant tout le monde, poussant un hurlement de victoire. La saison commençait bien !

Après avoir revêtue sin uniforme de l'école, Lana s'était dirigée vers James, qui était torse nu, enfilant son uniforme.

\- Alors Grifdur, s'exclama James, encore une fois tu nous as sauvé la mise.

\- Heureusement, sinon on n'aurait rien à fêter. Je ne sais pas toi mais il faut que Miller fasse d'autre sélections pour le poste de Gardien. Je ne pourrais peut être pas tout le temps attraper le vif d'or en temps et en heure.

\- Franchement, est-ce qu'il y a une seule fois où tu nous a fait faubon ?

\- Tu as déjà oublié la fois où Johnson des Poufsouffle m'avait bousculé et que j'ai finit les deux jambes cassées.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. Non, je suis de l'avis de tous les autres, cette année, la coupe est pour nous.

\- Si tu y crois.

\- Bien sûr que j'y crois ! Et tu devrais en faire autant.

Noel approchait à grand pas quand Lana, James et Sirius reçurent leur première punition de l'année. Après avoir fait gonfler la tête de Maisie Marcotte comme un ballon, le professeur McGonagall n'eut d'autre choix que de les punir après avoir eu plusieurs témoignage à leur encontre. C'est l'air morose qu'ils passèrent leur premier jour de vacance à récurer les trophées que la maison Serpentard avait gagnée tout au long de son existence.

Depuis qu'ils étaient au courant du réel état de santé de Remus, ses amis n'étaient plus rentrés chez eux pendant les vacances. Et puis franchement, Sirius et Lana non plus n'avait aucune raison de rentrer étant donné qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment de maison.

Ils restèrent en compagnie des professeurs et de la petite dizaine d'autres élèves qui étaient restés. Les premiers année étaient très mal à l'aise de se retrouver à table avec les professeurs et les autres élèves. Car pour l'occasion, Dumbledore avait fait mettre qu'une seule table au milieu de la grande salle afin de partager un réveillon conviviale et emplit de bonté.

Les deux semaines de vacances se passèrent comme à l'accoutumée, et s'était sans compter sur la présence de Severus Rogue. Ce dernier avait fait son possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les Maraudeurs, même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de leur lancer de vives piques, animé d'un regard noir et haïssant.

Dès que leur capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch fut revenu, il ne se passa pas un jour où Lana lui reprochait de ne pas avoir assez de courage pour faire d'autres sélections. Il ne souhaitait surtout pas faire de changement maintenant qu'ils en étaient là, il ne voulait pas casser le groupe comme il disait.

C'est remonté qu'ils entamèrent leur match contre les Serdaigle. C'était la fin de l'hiver et une pluie fine tombait d'un ciel aux nuages gris. Depuis maintenant 45 minutes qu'ils étaient entrain de jouer, Lana n'avait pas aperçu le Vif d'or une seule fois. Et elle fut d'autant soulagée que c'était aussi le cas de son adversaire. Les yeux plissés, elle hurlait a pleins poumons à chaque fois que McLallan laissait le souafle entrer dans ses but. Le pauvre troisième année devenait rouge écarlate en subissant les reproches et regards accusateurs de ses collègues. Du haut de son balai, trouvant le match ennuyant, Lana regarda Sirius assis dans les gradins en compagnie de Remus et Peter. La vue de ce dernier la désespéra. Queudver portait une banderole ridicule rouge et or sur laquelle était inscrite un maladroit « Allez P et P » pour Potter et Perckins. Elle échangea un regard avec Sirius, qui semblait tout aussi dépité. Elle rit en le voyant faire soudainement de grands gestes. Croyant qu'il voulait l'amuser, elle ne réagis pas, se contentant de ricaner. Mais un petit courant d'air qui passa tout près de sa nuque la fit frissonner. Non, il ne voulait pas amuser la galerie, mais il lui hurlait d'attraper le Vif d'or qui était juste derrière elle. Accrochant le manche de ses deux mains fermement, elle effectua un looping en arrière, fonçant aussitôt sur la petite sphère d'or. Il était extrêmement rapide et elle du faire quelques figures pour essayer de s'en approcher. Subitement, elle sentit un choc la frapper sur la tempe droite, des hurlements sonores s'élevèrent des gradins puis se fut le trou noir.

\- Quelle bande d'incapable, se plaignit quelqu'un

\- Déjà qu'elle voulait qu'on se débarrasse du Gardien, maintenant ça va être au tour des batteurs , dit l'autre

\- Bah on va pas les plaindre non plus ! Elle a faillit y rester à cause de ces cretins finit.

Une douleur fulgurante réveilla Lana. Elle parvient miraculeusement à ouvrir les yeux, prenant le temps de s'habituer à la lumière vive de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Allongée dans un lit, elle ne se rappelait pas du tout comment elle avait atterri ici.

\- Aïe, gémit elle en touchant sa tempe droite

Remus, James et Peter se tenaient debout devant elle, inquiets . Un peu plus en retrait, Sirius était assis nonchalamment sur une chaise, la mine renfrognée. Elle se redressa, grimaçant en sentant ses articulation douloureuses. C'était un peu comme si elle avait des grains de sable qui s'étaient immiscés dans ses genoux.

\- Fais doucement, la conseilla James

\- Que s'est il passé ?, demanda t elle

\- Parker et Adams n'avaient pas vu le Cognard qui fonçait droit sur toi. Il t'a frappé sur la tempe, expliqua James

\- T'es tombé raide, on a cru que tu étais morte, frissonna Peter, le teint livide

\- Tu nous a fais peur, insista Remus de sa voix grave et douce

Elle leur sourit pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle les remerciait. Elle nota que Sirius n'avait pas dit un mot.

\- Mais on n'a quand même gagné, dit elle sans être convaincu

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de lui répondre. Elle avait tout gâché. Ils avaient perdu par sa faute. Elle n'était même pas capable de tenir sur un balai ! Elle s'enfonça dans ses oreillers en soupirant.

\- C'est pas grave, Miller a …

Sirius échappa un grognement sonore, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Miller a dit que Serdaigle n'a pas gagné de beaucoup. On a encore des chances de gagner la coupe si Serpentard perd contre Poufsouffle, continua James en ignorent la mauvaise humeur de son ami

\- Ouais … combien de temps je dois rester ici ?

\- Mme Pomfresh insiste pour que tu passes la nuit ici, expliqua Remus

\- Génial …

\- C'est vrai !, claqua une voix sèche, et elle doit se reposer.

Mme Pomfresh venait d'apparaître, pas du tout prête à négocier. Ils allaient devoir s'en aller.

\- On repassera, assura Remus en s'éclipsant suivit par Peter

Sirius se redressa aussi, prenant la suite des autres. Lana fronça les sourcils, vexée. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir ? Elle venait de faire une chute d'une dizaine de mètres et tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire c'était un grognement puéril ? Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Elle attrapa le bras de James avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Sirius ?, demanda t elle

\- Oh rien, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Explique moi.

\- Et bien, quand tu es tombée de ton balai, c'est Miller qui t'a rattrapé avant que tu tombes par terre. Il t'a ramené dans ses bras jusqu'au sol. Sirius n'a pas trop apprécié.

\- Il est jaloux de Miller ?

\- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tu as souvent été avec lui ces derniers temps.

\- Pour le match ! Je l'ai harcelé pour qu'on dégage McLallan. Rien d'autre.

\- Peut être mais bon, tu connais Sirius, tout ce qui est à lui n'est pas accessible.

\- Tu lui diras que puisque je lui appartiens, il n'a qu'à venir me le dire lui-même au lieu de faire sa tronche de cake, lâcha t elle en se retournant dos à lui

Elle entendit un soupir d'exaspération puis les pas de James qui s'en allaient.


	5. Chapitre5

Chapitre 5

Après un cours de métamorphose plutôt facile quand on sait ce que les Maraudeurs sont capables de faire, ils se rendirent à la Grande salle pour y prendre un déjeuner copieux. Assise en face de Sirius, Lana s'occupait d'avaler des œufs brouillés avec faim. Ce bref passage à l'infirmerie l'avait affamée, d'autant que Mme Pomfresh l'avait mise à la diète en ne lui donnant qu'une soupe de pois. Elle releva la tête de son assiette, manquant de s'étouffer. Patmol affichait un sourire en coin, comme il le faisait quand il draguait. Habituellement, c'était à elle qu'était destiné ce genre de sourire. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Il jouait des yeux avec Melinda Barnes qui n'était autre qu'une de ses admiratrices, une sorte de groupie. Lana ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, de toutes les filles en manque d'attention, elle était la pire, de part sa méchanceté et à ténacité.

Ceci étant dit, elle n'était pas du genre à rester spectatrice, d'autant qu'il s'agissait d'une provocation de Patmol. Lana sortit donc sa baguette puis la pointa sur la jeune fille de 5eme année. Remus, qui était assis auprès d'elle saisi l'embrouille et lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Grognant doucement, elle n'en eu cure et jeta son sort.

-Wingardium leviosa, murmura-t-elle.

Aussitôt, le pichet de jus de citrouille qui se trouvait devant la jolie blonde se souleva de la table, volant gracieusement jusqu'à sa victime. Melinda ouvrit de grands yeux effarés quand elle vit le fameux pichet se balancer au dessus de sa tête. Sirius détourna le regard, croisant celui de Lana, qui le mettait clairement au défis de l'en empêcher. Il voulu faire quelque chose mais ne lui en donna pas l'occasion, versant le contenu entier du jus de citrouille sur la tête blonde de Melinda qui poussa un hurlement sonore. Lana ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant ses amies lui éponger les cheveux avec des serviettes en papier. L'air goguenarde, elle croisa le regard sévère de Sirius.

-Quoi ? Le dis pas que t'en a à faire quelque chose ?, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû. Elle n'a rien fait.

-Comme si on a besoin qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour s'amuser un peu.

-Je n'appelle pas ça s'amuser. Quand il s'agit de Servilus okay, on rigole bien, mais une pauvre fille qui n'a rien demandé, c'est pas honnête.

Elle éclata d'un rire sonore et moqueur. Aucun des autres n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, comprenant que la première dispute allait éclater entre le couple.

\- Honnête ? Mais arrête un peu, on la jamais vraiment été. Et cesse de me dire qu'on ne s'en prend jamais à des gens innocents, c'est ce qu'on fait toujours.

-Tu ne comprends rien, lâcha-t-il.

Remus soupira, désespéré à l'idée des jours qui les attendaient. Ils allaient devoir passer leur temps à faire le tampon ente eux, faisant leur possible pour qu'ils se réconcilient le plus vite. Lana se leva de table tellement fort qu'elle fit sursauter les élèves alentours.

-Puisque je n'y comprend rien, je me demande ce que je fais ici !

-J'me le demande aussi.

-Espèce de sale hypocrite !, hurlant elle.

Le brouhaha cessa, le divertissement que leur offrait le couple n'avait pas son égal. Même la table des professeurs se demandait si ils devaient faire quelque chose ou pas.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, mais j'en ai marre de devoir supporter tes humeurs lunatiques, continuait elle, et si tu fais tout un paquet parce que Miller m'a rattrapé en plein vol, et bah figure toi qu'heureusement qu'il étaitlà sinon j'aurai eu le crâne fracassé !

\- Lana, essaya Remus en tirant sur son bras pour qu'elle se rassoit.

-Lâche moi !, cria-t-elle en retirant son bras.

Elle tourna les talons, marchant furieusement vers la sortie. Elle surpris Rogue à la regarder d'un air mauvais ce qui fut la goutte d'eau débordant du vase. Les yeux emplit de haine, elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est -ce que t'as à sourire comme ça toi ?! Tu veux peut être que je te fasses avaler ta cravate ?, le menaça-t-elle.

-Essaye donc pour voir, la mit il au défit.

Elle allait sortir sa baguette quand Remus lui attrapa le bras pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur. Excédée, elle se laissa traîner à l'extérieur, soufflant comme une acharnée. Mais une fois dans les couloirs, elle se retira de son emprise et prit la direction opposée de leur salle commune.

-Lana attend !

Silencieux, Remus la suivit jusqu'au passage secret de la Cabane Hurlante, qu'il connaissait malheureusement très bien. En silence, il traversèrent le dédale insalubre, puis après avoir poussé la trappe, entrèrent dans la cabane.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de me suivre, se plaignit elle, affalée sur le grand canapé.

-Sirius à James, je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler, dit il avec compassion en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-De quoi veux tu qu'on parle ? Il n'y a rien à dire.

-On peut parler de ce que tu veux. Je suis là pour t'écouter.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-C'est ce que les amis font.

Devant son visage amical aux nombreuses cicatrices, elle n'eut plus de courage de le renvoyer balader. Il avait toujours été si attentionné envers elle, c'était la voix de la raison du groupe, même s'il avait du mal à se faire écouter.

-Je le connais par cœur, on a grandit ensemble. Mais pourtant, je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qu'il attend en faisant ça. Est-ce qu'il est en colère, ou est-ce juste un passage à vide ? Je n'en sais rien, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que ça m'agace, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

\- Je pense que vous devriez discuter. Ça ne serait a rien d'attendre que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

-En parler ? Je ne sais pas s'il est apte à discuter avec moi. Oh il m'énerve !, grogna-t-elle en se levant près de la fenêtre fermée par des planches, il l'a fait exprès de flirter avec cette folle. Il me rend la pareil pour Miller. Sauf que je n'y suis pour rien, mais ça il ne l'admettra pas.

-Tu sais bien comment il est. Sirius est de ceux qui agissent impulsivement. Il réfléchit pas souvent aux conséquences. C'est comme quand vous avez gonflé la tête de Maisie Marcotte, il a sauté sur l'occasion sans même faire attention qu'il y avait un nombre important de Serpentards prêts à vous balancer.

\- Oui je sais, j'y étais aussi. On aura quand même bien rigolé, sourit elle.

Malgré qu'il n'approuve pas toujours les actions de ses amis, Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les lunettes de Maisie avaient explosé en milles morceau lorsque sa tête avait triplé de volume.

-Je savais bien que ça t'avais amusé toi aussi, dit Lana en s'asseyant prêt de lui.

-Ça n'est pas toujours le cas, avoua-t-il.

-Je le sais bien monsieur le préfet.

Elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule qui le fit rire. Parler avec Remus lui faisait beaucoup de bien et c'était le cœur léger qu'ils retournèrent au château pour participer au cours de Potion. James leur sauta dessus avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de s'assoir.

-Lana, j't'en pris, il faut que tu parles avec Patmol, la supplia-t-il.

-Il t'agace tant que ça ?, s'exclama-t-elle devant l'air désespéré qu'arborait son ami.

-Il est grognon et froid. C'est hallucinant, il râle tout le temps. Dis lui quelque chose, j'en sais rien, n'importe quoi qui le décoincera. Va lui dire que tu l'aimes et on en reparle plus.

-On verra ça après le cours.

-Je t'ai laissé la place à côté de lui.

-Quoi ? Mais …

Mais Cornedrue l'avait déjà poussé dans la salle de cours. Le cœur palpitant, Lana s'assit près de Sirius, qui semblait d'une raideur affolante. À bien y réfléchir, elle trouvait cette situation ridicule. Ils étaient vraiment allés trop loin pour si peu. Elle regrettais qu'ils en soient là, eux, les inséparables.

Il ne lui adressa pas un regard les trois quarts du cours, se contentant de faire la potion. Travailler avec un binôme qui n'ose même pas vous regarder est particulièrement désopilant. Elle jeta négligemment les morceaux de figues séchées dans le chaudron bouillant. Lana tendit le bras pour touiller mais au lieu de rencontrer le manche de la cuillère, elle cogna dans la main de Sirius. Il se rétracta aussitôt, comme s'il venait de prendre l'électricité.

-Vas y, dit elle.

-Non c'est bon fait le.

Elle lui attrapa fermement le poignet pour lui fourrer le manche dans la main.

-Arrête un peu de bouder et fais le, dit elle.

Elle s'était attendue à une remarque mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'obéir docilement.

-Tu veux bien qu'on arrête de ne pas se parler ?, demanda t elle, je trouve ça totalement stupide. On a 16 ans et on est franchement plus mature que ça. S'il te plais, excuse moi d'avoir renversé le jus de citrouille sur la tête de Melinda.

Un petit ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de Sirius.

-Tu veux savoir, tu m'as rendu service en lui faisant ça. Maintenant elle me fou la paix au moins. Excuse moi d'avoir réagis comme un idiot. C'est juste, il baissa le ton, je déteste quand on touche ce qui m'appartient. Ça me met en colère, c'est tout.

Elle attrapa sa main qu'elle serra chaudement, touchée par son sentiment de protection. Elle embrassa sa main du bout des lèvres, sous les regards soulagés du reste des Maraudeurs assis juste derrière eux.

Le soir venu, courant à vive allure dans le passage secret du sol cogneur, Lana se sentit revigorée, c'était comme si elle avait des ailes qui la poussaient en avant. Elle souleva la trappe dans un chahut assourdissant. Pouffant de rire, elle s'effondra sur le lit, le bras serré autour de sa poitrine. Un grognement sonore la fit sursauter, il était là. Un immense chien noir se tenait devant elle, ses grands yeux jaunes la scrutant chaudement.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, Patmol, susurra t elle.

Le chien noir aux poils hirsutes se métamorphosa en un jeune homme nu comme un ver. Sirius la regardait, un sourire en coin.

-Mais qu'avez-vous fait de vos habits ?, s'exclama-t-elle faussement

-Ils me gênaient. Et puis je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Pourquoi cela ?

Il sauta sur le lit, la faisant sursauter. Inconsciemment, elle recula jusqu'au bout alors qu'il la rejoignait en marchant à quatre pattes. Son regard heurta ses pupilles noires, il était beau et lui avait terriblement manqué. Son visage approcha de ses lèvres, jusqu'à lui décrocher un baiser amoureux . Son goût sucré lui avait manqué. Elle voulu passer ses bras autour de son cou mais il les plaqua d'une main ferme contre le matelas, au dessus de sa tête. Elle tressaillit quand ses lèvres descendirent le long de son cou. Sa main libre glissa entre ses cuisse. Sirius poussa alors un grognement de surprise, limite courroucé.

-Qui a-t-il ?, dit elle mine de ne pas savoir.

-Tu n'as rien mit en dessous ?

-Pourquoi ? J'aurai dû ?

-Quelle vilaine coquine tu fais Grifdur !, gronda t il en l'embrassant chaudement.

Gémissant de désir, elle passa ses jambes autour de lui, voulant se sentir près de lui. Il passa à nouveau sa main dans ses plis soyeux, la caressant tendrement. Elle sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues, rosies par le plaisir. Il aimait la regarder passer par tous les sentiments à cause de lui. Elle était si belle, sa bouche entre ouverte, haletante. Lâchant ses mains, il lui retira sa chemise blanche puis descendit plus bas, déposant des baisers un peu partout sur son corps. Il enfouit sa tête sous les pans de sa robe de sorcier. Elle sursauta quand il embrassa fermement son intimité. C'était à la fois gênant et délicieux de sentir sa bouche tout contre elle, sa petite barbe naissante lui caressant la peau. Elle ne cessait de gesticuler, envahi par une chaleur insupportable. Sentant qu'elle était prête, il remonta, déposant une multitude de baisers sur la peau nue de Lana. D'un geste assuré, il entra en elle. Ses va et viens étaient rapides et profonds, l'amenant peu à peu vers le précipice de l'amour. Envahie, elle s'arqua de plaisir, enfouissant sa tête dans les coussins. Un véritable feu d'artifice éclata dans le bas de son bassin. Il accéléra le mouvement, tombant sur elle, à bout de souffle.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de reprendre leur souffle. Finalement remis, il s'écroula sur le côté, allongé sur le dos.

-Peut être qu'on devrait se disputer plus souvent, suggéra t elle.

Il éclata de rire, lui aussi avait pensé à la même chose. Calmement, ils se rendirent au château avant que ça ne soit le couvre feu, même s'ils n'avaient rien à faire à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du château à cette heure ci. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de monter chacun dans son dortoir respectif. Lana bailla bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, manquant de réveiller les filles qui dormaient déjà.

-Où est-ce que tu étais passé ?, demanda Lily en se redressant.

-Mince tu m'as fait peur, sursauta t elle, j'étais avec Sirius.

Elle s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, enfilant un robe de nuit mauve. Après avoir brièvement peigné ses cheveux, Lana se faufila sous ses couettes, appréciant le contact doux et chaud du tissu.

-Ça va mieux entre vous ?, se risqua Lily.

-Il semblerai que oui, sourit Lana.

-Tant mieux. Je ne vous avez jamais vu aussi en colère l'un envers l'autre.

-Moi non plus. Parfois on peu vraiment être de vrais gamins.

-En parlant de gamins, tu as entendu ce qu'il se dit sur Miller et Adams ?

-Non ? Raconte !

Les deux amies passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à bavarder de tout et de rien, échangeant sur la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Mélissa Parkinson et du fait que Sean Austin et Sandra Hopkins étaient en couple.


End file.
